Not Gonna Get Me
by Kikio Shiroshi
Summary: Waya hasn't been able to see Chiyuki in a while. When he did see her, she was with Kyo! Now breaking her heart, the true Chiyuki will come out. WayaChiyukiKyo Bonus story Ch 20! Have to read chapter 9 to know who Kyo is.
1. I found you

Not Gonna Get Me.

Summary: This is not a songfic! (If you know what the song is. Hikaru found a girl who ran away from home. But how can she Sai? And who is this Mizuki woman? The romance doesn't go until the girl (you find out her name) best-friends Waya.

Notes: _'This' _means that Sai or Mizuki is talking.

'This' means talking in you head.

"This" means talking normally

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go. And this is my first Fanfiction.

Chapter 1: I found you

A samurai girl is walking through the rainy night of Tokyo with only a backpack, a sword and money. Her reddish-brown hair covered her eyes. She did that because she didn't want anyone to see her crying. "A samurai never cries at any situation." She kept repeating those words to her self. "Where are we?"

_'I_ _don't know. But can't you go and get a hotel? You can get ill from the rain.'_

"Like I care. I can't walk any further. We traveled from Sapporo to whatever we are in."

_'You are a smart girl! You should know where we are! Are you listing to me?'_

"I'm sorry… I can't go on…Mizuki…" The girl faints on the pavement.

_'Wake UP!'_

The scene changes to Sai and Hikaru biking home from the Go salon. He just finished a game with Akira.

'_Why couldn't I play Hikaru?'_ Sai has been saying the same thing for twenty minutes straight.

'Can't you shut up Sai? I have a headache from listing to you.'

'_But Hikaru!'_

'I don't want to hear it Sai!' Hikaru was looking for the shortest way home. It was 9:45 and his mom wanted him to be home by 10:00. 'I can go through the park.' He thought. Hikaru was biking to fast not knowing something was on the pavement. "Whoa!" he yelled out.

'_What happened Hikaru?' _

"I don't know Sai." Hikaru got off his bike to see what he ran over. "OH NO!"

'_What is it Hikaru?'_

"I-I ran over a girl's body… HELP! A DEAD BODY ON THE STREETS!" he started to yell out. To bad no one was at the park to hear him.

'_Hikaru, you didn't run over her whole body, just her backpack. And she isn't dead Hikaru, she is still breathing. And trust me, I know dead.'_

"Well that's a relief." Hikaru picks the girl up and puts her on the bike. "I guess we have to take her home."

'_Will your mom allow it?'_

"She should. Will you do the same thing if you found a not-so-dead body on the ground." Hikaru started biking to home. 'I hope doesn't panic finding out I found an unconscious girl on the streets.'

"OH MY GOSH HIKARU! IS SHE OKAY? WE SHOUD RUSH OVER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Mrs. Shindou was just running all over the house.

"Mom, she's okay. She is still breathing but has been sleeping for a long time." He tried to calm her down. "I'll just put her in my room for now. Can you make the guest bead?"

"All right Hikaru, but if she dies…"

"MOM! Don't think that!" He carried her up to his room. "How did she end up like this anyway?"

_'Check her backpack. Maybe something is in there.'_

Hikaru takes off her backpack and starts looking. "All there is are clothing, money, a cell phone, and a knife?"

_'Why does she need that if she has this big sword?'_ Sai was playing around it. But he got scared when he saw a figure standing right next to the girl. _'Hikaru…'_

Hikaru wasn't listing because he kept staring at the knife. "Hey, what are these blood stains doing here?"

_'Hikaru! I see something strange.'_

"Hold on Sai." These are not just blood stains, there are tears stains on it too."

"Let go of that. It's very fragile. If you break that, I will kill you." Says the girl. Hikaru gets startled.

"YOR AWAKE!"

"Yeah, were you thinking that I was dead or something?"

"Uh… kind of…" when saying those words, fire was in her eyes.

"Well to bad. Where am I anyways?" She was looking around Hikaru's room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hikaru Shindou. You are at my house. And who are _you_?

"I'm Chiyuki. But that is all I'm going to tell you."

"Fine, but why do you carry a knife with blood stains?" Chiyuki had her eyes wide open.

"H-how can you see the blood stains nobody has ever seen it but me."

"Well they all must be blind." Joked Hikaru, but Chiyuki didn't laugh.

"This isn't a joke. People thought I was crazy. Nobody will talk to me at school. My family always treated me like dirt. When I showed them the blooded stained knife, they laughed at me more than anyone else. They said I was the worst child I am. But my grades were perfect. I'm the only one who did sports, and the only one who can play Go."

"You play Go?"

"Yeah, my great grandma who lived in the Hein period played Go and passed it down from generation. My grandma taught me Go since I was two. She then died when I was seven. So I had to teach my self and pay for tutor. The rest of my family hated Go. My dad was going to teach me next but then also died after a car accident. My mother and three sisters were left. I'm the one who works.

"But why did you come here?"

"I finally got tired of the laughing and pain. So I came here."

'_Hikaru, I can see another figure right next to Chiyuki.'_

'Hold on Sai. This girl has a sad past. I want to hear more.' "What about the knife?"

"I'll tell you later." She put on the covers over her head. Hikaru was about to leave until he heard a voice.

'_Can we stay?' _the voice was a woman.

"Did you say something Chiyuki?"

"No."

'_Please… Chiyuki is weak, if we don't stay…I …just …might have to… kill you…'_

"Chiyuki, can you hear it?" asked Hikaru.

"You mean another voice."

'_Hikaru! There is another person in here.' _Says Sai.

"I can hear it to."

A sweatdrop appeared on Chiyuki. 'Mizuki, stop playing tricks and come out.'

'_Oh… but it's fun scaring these two idiots. And we do need a place to stay. At least a new family.'_

'Well if you keep doing that, they might kick us out.'

"My apologies, but that was…" she stopped talking because she saw Sai.

"Hold on, who is this person next to you Hikaru?"

Hikaru didn't say anything. 'Does she mean you Sai?'

'_I think so Hikaru. But don't say anything about me until she tells about the woman'_

"I won't tell anything until you tell me about that woman!" yells Hikaru. Chiyuki only smirked.

"Alright Hikaru, that means we have to figure out each other the hard way." She got off the bed to see his mother. She just wanted to thank her for letting her stay.

'Well Sai, it looks like we have a homeless girl that won't tell about the voice we heard.'

'_Don't worry Hikaru. I know she will tell eventually.' _

Hikaru just smiled.

Kikio: Me didn't like ending. Well this is my first Fanfiction. Sorry that the all you read is talking, talking, and talking. I don't care about flames that much though… ()crayon() this is a crayon… Please review!

P.S: Besides me talking, Chiyuki and Mizuki will be the host!


	2. Welcome to Haze Middle School! Or is It?

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 2

Chiyuki: YAY! It's our turn to finally talk!

Mizuki: But it's only the second chapter you idiot.

Chiyuki: Hey, at least I get good grades.

Mizuki: Whatever, let us just start already.

---

Chapter 2: Welcome to Haze Middle School! Or so it seems…

"That dumb English teacher won't stop talking." Said Hikaru while walking home from school.

'_You're right, even the emperor didn't talk that much'_ Hikaru and Sai got home finding Chiyuki cooking.

"Okarinasai onii-chan!" she said happily

"Onii-chan, I'm not your brother."

"Today mom signed the adoption papers. So that makes me your sister."

"Whatever. What are you cooking anyways?"

"Ramen. Your mom told me it's your favorite. I hope you like this one because I made it from scrap."

"But I have instant ramen. Why did you have to go through the hard work?"

"My old job was at a ramen shop. It was a famous place…" she stopped talking because she noticed that Hikaru was to busy eating the ramen.

"So I see that my ramen is pretty good." Chiyuki left the kitchen to go to her room.

'Sai, did you say something?'

Sai only sighed. _'No Hikaru.'_

Chiyuki didn't go to her room, but to Mrs. Shindou's room. "Mom?" she asked.

Mrs. Shindou lowered down the TV. "What do you need dear?"

"When will I get to go to school?"

"I showed the principle your grades, and he said you will start school next week."

"That's great!"

"But only for a week."

"Why is that?"

"Your grades were so good, you will actually go to Kaio."

"That's okay, I don't mind at all." Even though, Chiyuki wanted to be with Hikaru.

---

The Next week:

Hikaru's first subject was math. He was just sitting in his chair about to sleep until Akari showed up.

"Hikaru, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"We're having a new student today." She said happily

"What's your point Akari?"

"I hear she's very smart and knows Go." That's when Hikaru got up his seat.

"That's great! We can invite her over to the Go club!" Hikaru was so happy until the teacher came in.

"Sit down Hikaru." He said. You can hear some snickers at him. "Today, we have a new student. She came from (Don't know yet) school." A girl entered through the door. Hikaru gasped seeing who it was.

"Hello, my name is Chiyuki."

Everyone got out of their seats and bowed down. "Welcome Chiyuki-Chan." They all said.

"You may take your seat in the back next to Hikaru." The teacher pointed to the empty desk. Chiyuki walked over to her seat. "Okay class, let's start today with integers…"

Lunch time:

Chiyuki walked to an empty table and started eating until she saw a boy with glasses walking towards the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead." She kept eating.

"I'm usually the only one who sits here. I don't have that many friends." He was reading a Go book.

"You play Go?" asked Chiyuki.

"Yeah, I'm also in a Go club. Do you know about Go?"

_'Of course she knows! She will one day become a pro!'_ cried Mizuki.

"A Go club, where is it?"

"It's in the science lab. Do you know where it is?"

"Um, no. Can you show me after school?"

"Okay! By the, my name is Kimihiro."

"I'm Chiyuki."

"Meet me in front of the school after school."

After school:

"There you are Kimihiro-kun."

"Sorry, my history teacher held us in."

"Well, let's see the Go club."

"Where's Kimihiro?" whined Hikaru.

"So he's late. Quit complaining, I got a headache from you." complained Yuki. Kimihiro came in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, but I invited someone over." Chiyuki came into the room.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Chiyuki!" yelled Hikaru. "First you come to my class, then the Go club!"

"You know her?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, she's my new sister. We adopted her last week. Hey! Let's play a game Chiyuki!"

"Alright Hikaru… but remember, I'm very good." Kimihiro got out the Go board and the stones.

'Adopted? What happen to her?' thought Kimihiro.

_'Can I play Hikaru? Please?'_

'No Sai, I want to see how good she is.'

_'I guess I'll play another time right Chiyuki?'_

'Sorry Mizuki. I haven't played in a while and I want to see if I'd improve or not.' "Let's pick sides." Chiyuki had 12 stones and Hikaru had 2 stones. "I guess I'm black."

Chiyuki played at the 4-3 position at the right. Hikaru responded at 4-4 on his left corner.

Chiyuki- played at 4-5 on his corner.

Hikaru- played at 4-6 defending his territory.

(I don't know much about Go, so go easy on me. Get it? Go and go hahaha… I'll stop talking now…)

'Chiyuki is pretty good.' Thought Kimihiro. 'We can really need her for our club.'

"Forty… seventy-two…." counted Hikaru.

"Looks like I win by 15 1/2 points." said Chiyuki.

"Even with the komi you lost Hikaru." laughed Yuki. "So do you want to join the Go club?"

Chiyuki thought for a second. Mrs. Shindou said she will go to Kaio in a week. "When is the next tournament?" she asked.

"About a month from now." replied Kimihiro.

"I'm sorry. I won't make it. After this week, I'm going to Kaio."

Yuki had a disappointed face. "Are you going to join their Go Club?"

"Oh no! I can never do that after Kimihiro offered to show me the Go Club. Maybe I can join their tennis club or something." Hikaru only smiled and put his arm around Chiyuki's neck.

"Isn't she the greatest? Even when transferring she can never let us down!"

"Hikaru, get off me!"

Akari was walking by to the club. She tried to find other members for the girl's side but with no luck. She was near the science lab when she heard noises.

"Get off me Hikaru for crying out loud!"

"Hahaha!"

Akari got nervous. It sounded like a girl's voice. She opens the door finding that it was a girl.

"Hi Akari," said Kimihiro. "Where have you been?"

"I was trying to find some girl members. Who is s_he?_

Chiyuki finally got out of Hikaru's grip by kicking him. She bows down to Akari. "My name is Chiyuki. And your name is Akari-Chan right?

"Yes I am. So are you joining the Go club?"

"I can't because I'm transferring to Kaio Middle in a week."

"Oh too bad." said Akari in a sarcastic voice. "So I guess you will join some other club for now right?"

"Well, I was planning to stay in the Go club until my transfer." Akari couldn't stand this.

'How dare she take Hikaru away from me. I knew him since preschool. Well I won't give up yet.'

---

Three days later:

The Go club meeting was about to start. So this was Akari's chance to get Chiyuki out of the Go club forever. But she totally forgot that Chiyuki is transferring in four days. So she doesn't have to see her again. Akari went into the Go club finding only Chiyuki. 'Let's see if I can convince her out.'

"Oh Chiyuki, I don't think you can join the Go club anymore. I already found two other members and they're really strong. Including me, that makes three of us. So won't it be better if you leave. Maybe you could join the Shogi club or something." 'This has to get her out now.'

"I don't mind not playing in tournaments. I just come here to play Go with the boys. And besides, I don't know how to play Shogi that much.

'_Chiyuki, I think Akari is trying to kick you out of the Go club. But we're moving in four days. What's her problem?'_

'I don't know Mizuki. What did I do to her? I thought we needed new girl members so I came. I just go along with it then.'

"Listen, I don't plan on leaving until I have to leave. Whatever you do won't make me leave yet." Hikaru, Kimihiro, and Yuki came in.

"Let's play a game Chiyuki!" yells out Hikaru.

---

It was the last day they would see Chiyuki. (This is a Friday. Monday is when she starts Kaio) The boys were disappointed that Chiyuki has to leave. She has taught them a lot so they would be ready for the up coming tournament. Of course, Akari didn't know this so she yet again tried to convince her out.

"Oh Chiyuki, did you know that Hikaru thinks you're stupid."

Chiyuki finally got tired to this. "Akari! Didn't you know that this is my last day here!"

"So you're finally leaving the Go club. I'm very sorry Chiyuki."

A sweat drop appeared on Chiyuki. "Akari-Chan, Hikaru didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm moving to Kaio middle school. Why have you been trying to kick me out?"

"Because he likes you better! I bet you're his girlfriend, right?"

The word girlfriend made Chiyuki laugh. "Akari, I'm not his girlfriend! I'm his new sister!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I bet Hikaru didn't tell you. He found me on the streets a few days ago. After taking me in, my mom signed the adoption paper."

Akari felt like a jerk and stupid at the same time. "You're his sister? All this time I thought…" 'Oh great, I bet Chiyuki thinks I'm a jerk mow. Why hasn't Hikaru told me about this? Well he does forget thing a lot.'

"It's okay Akari. I know how you feel about him. You and Hikaru make a good couple. I bet he likes you too."

"I'm sorry Chiyuki, I-I-I"

Chiyuki just smiled. "Don't worry Akari. What about this, Saturday there is a concert at Tokyo Bay. HAL is going to be there. I bet you two will have a good time." Chiyuki left the school and went home.

---

Chiyuki: That was long… It was suppose to be 2 chapters but we thought it will be too short...

Mizuki: Kikio didn't show me that much! TT

Chiyuki: FYI, Okarinasai means Welcome Home. Onii-Chan means Big brother. And HAL is the person who sang the Hikaru No Go theme sons. I'm not sure if she sang the ending songs though.

Mizuki: We're sorry about the spelling. If you see Akira, we meant Akari.

Chiyuki: There was a little confusion. Though it takes place when Hikaru started the 7th grade, he already got Yuki to join. So this is like episode 12 or 13 in the show I think…

Mizuki & Chiyuki: See you next chapter!


	3. Welcome to Kaio Middle School!

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 3

Chiyuki: Chapter three! Woot, Woot!

Mizuki: What, I'm not in it again?

Chiyuki: Don't be jealous because I'm the star and you're not.

Mizuki: Shut-Up you damn brat! **Grrrr…**

Chiyuki: This is a Waya/Chiyuki fanfic but seems to be an Akira/Chiyuki fanfic in this chapter. But Akira loves someone else. You find out.

---

Chapter 3: Welcome to Kaio Middle School!

It was Sunday night when Chiyuki received a package. "I wonder what this is." she said. She open the package finding the Kaio middle school girl uniform. "Wow! The uniform is so cute!"

Hikaru was brushing his teeth when he heard Chiyuki voice. "Mom, did you order the clothes?"

"Yes I did. Does it fit?"

Chiyuki tried it on. "It fits perfectly!"

'_Over excited over a dumb dress, you're really stupid.' says Mizuki_

'Hmph! You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you.'

'_Why you…'_

"What's going on?" asked Hikaru. "Aren't you going to bed Chiyuki? It's almost ten."

Chiyuki spun around. "Isn't this pretty onii-chan?"

Really, Hikaru didn't care about those things. "I guess its okay. But I'm not going to Kaio so why ask me?"

"Fine onii-chan."

---

Monday:

Mrs. Shindou dropped off Chiyuki to Kaio. Mrs. Shindou thought it wound be far but it wasn't. "Good luck dear."

"Thank-you mom." Chiyuki started walking finding boys staring at her. 'What's wrong with me?'

'_Maybe they're checking you out. Trying to see how hot you are. Tee heheh.'_

'You better shut-up or-

"Hey you're new here right? Would you like me to help me show you around? Then we can go on a date."

Chiyuki was about to say yes until he said date. "Um… i-i-it's okay. I'll find my way myself." Chiyuki runs off. 'That guy wasn't much help.'

'_At least he said he'll show you around.'_ Mizuki was looking around to find someone to help Chiyuki. Mizuki sees a boy with shoulder length green-blue hair reading a book. _'He doesn't look like he's wants to go out with a girl. Chiyuki, ask him for help.' _

'Alright Mizuki.' "Excuse me, I'm new here and I need help finding room 506."

The boy looks at her. "Sure I can help. My name is Akira Touya." Now you would expect Chiyuki to say 'Your Akira Touya the son of Touya Mejin!' But instead…

"I'm Chiyuki Shindou. Thank-you for helping me."

'Chiyuki _Shindou_? Is she Hikaru's sister? But I thought he was an only Child?' thought Akira. They made it to room 506. "If you need help finding anything, meet me in front of the locker room okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again Akira-san"

---

Lunch:

(Kikio: I know I always skip the part when they're at class. Would you like to read about how they're learning life science? I don't!)

Chiyuki was waiting for Akira in the locker room. 'Where is he?'

'_Maybe he thought you're stupid and ditched you. Haha'_

'You can never shut-up can you?'

"I'm sorry I'm late!" called out Akira. "The teacher held us in."

"It's okay Akira-san. Let's go find somewhere to sit." Chiyuki and Akira sat in the last table in the room. "Akira, do you know anything about Go?"

Akira just stares at her. "Of course, my father teaches me. I started ever since I was two. Why do you ask?"

"Back at Haze, my friends play Go. I just wanted to know if kids here at Kaio play as well. Are you planning to be an insen? A pro perhaps?"

Akira stood up. "Of course I do! I want to be the best there is. Better than anyone else!" The last four words made Akira wonder. "Well maybe not that great. Are you going to be a pro Chiyuki?"

"Yes I am! I promised my grandma and father I will turn pro one day!" Both Akira and Chiyuki were so enthusiastic. They both had a dream. The same dream and nothing will stop them from accomplishing it.

---

After school:

Akira was rushing out of the door. Yet again, one of his teachers let the class out late. 'Chiyuki must be waiting for me. I hope she didn't leave yet.

"Hey Akira, I need to speak to you!" yelled out a boy. "Hurry up already!"

Akira didn't know what to say. 'I guess Chiyuki can wait for a little longer.' "I'm coming!"

---

Chiyuki was waiting in front of the school waiting for Akira. She wanted to walk home with him. 'I guess his other teacher let him out late.'

'_Or he totally forgot. He really hates you. Tee hehe.'_

"No! He just-

"AHHH!" yelled a familiar voice.

"That sounded like Akira!"

'_Do you think he's in trouble?'_

"I hope not." Chiyuki started running to where she heard the noise.

"Haha! He's down now. Let's go."

Chiyuki saw three boys laughing and Akira on the ground unconscious. One of the boys was the boy who asked to date her. "What happened here!" she asked worriedly.

The boy looked at her. "Hey, you're the girl that turned me down. What are you doing here?"

Chiyuki just looked at Akira. She saw blood from his mouth and forehead. "What the heck did you do to him!"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying! What did you do!"

"Nothing."

Chiyuki couldn't take this anymore. "Where are the teachers? You'll be sorry when I find them."

"Sorry babe, they left early for a meeting. So will you accept my date or what?"

Chiyuki had tears in her eyes. She hates to see Akira like this. She finds a nearby baseball bat dropped on the floor and picks it up. "What did you do!"

"… Nothing, nothing at all…"

Chiyuki swings the bat trying to hit the boy, but misses. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"Haha! You want to know? My pals and I beat him up. After I saw you and Touya together, I found out he stole you from me. I saw you first anyways."

Chiyuki swings the bat again this time hitting the boy in the stomach. "You didn't have to hurt him!" More tears came out of her eyes. Now she through the bat at the boy hitting him yet again, in the stomach.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the other boys yelled out while carrying the boy who got beaten up.

Chiyuki dropped the bat and ran towards Akira. "Akira, Akira, please wake up Akira." Akira said nothing. Chiyuki check if his heart was still beating, which it was. "Akira, AKIRA!" Chiyuki called an ambulance. A few minuets later, all Chiyuki can here was sirens.

---

Chiyuki: Poor Akira! (Sobs in a lot of tears.)

Mizuki: Oh, so you like Akira better than Waya.

Chiyuki: No!

Mizuki: Waya, Chiyuki's cheating on you!

Kikio: While those two fight, I'm sorry for the bad grammar, misspelling, and all the other mistakes. I'm very lazy. I have tests to study and I think I failed my P.E test today. TT. Yet again, I'm sorry. Don't throw stuff at me.


	4. Hospitalize

Not gonna get me

Chapter 4.

Chiyuki: I'm not cheating on Waya! By the way, I'm sorry. Though this is a Waya/Chiyuki fanfic, you don't see Waya for a long time… Or until like chapter 7 or 8 or something like that.

Mizuki: Do you still like Touya?

Chiyuki: I said I Love Waya!

Waya: Did you say something Chiyuki?

Chiyuki :( starts panicking) Nothing Waya-kun! (When did Waya come in anyway?)

---

Chapter 4: Hospitalize

Chiyuki was in the ambulance with Akira. She was still crying in his condition. 'I'm sorry Akira.'

_'Chiyuki, it's not you fault. Those idiots don't know anything. He'll be fine.'_

"Can you tell me what happen miss?" asked on of the doctors.

"I found three boys beating him up. I heard a scream so I went towards it. He was already unconscious and bleeding."

The doctor checked Akira's pulse. "He seems fine, but he still hasn't wakened up yet." Once they got into the hospital, the doctors rushed Akira to the emergency room. Chiyuki waited in the waiting room. She got out her cell phone and called Hikaru.

---

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello, this is the Shindou residence, how may I help you." answered Hikaru.

"Onii-chan, I'm at the hospital. Can you tell mom that I might come home late?"

"Why are you at the hospital? What happened to you?"

"It's not me, my friend got hurt after school so I called the hospital. Just please tell mom." she hung-up.

Hikaru quickly called Mrs. Shindou. He told her that Chiyuki was at the hospital and he's going to see her also.

"Hikaru, what happened?" asked Akari. (She and Hikaru were doing their homework together.)

"I'm going to see Chiyuki at the hospital. You wanna come?"

"Sure Hikaru."

---

"Miss, what is the boy's name?"

"Akira Touya sir."

'Akira Touya, the son of Touya Mejin?' the doctor thought. He left to find the number of Touya Mejin. He noticed Akira's cell phone and took it. He searched through the contact list until finding 'father'.

---

"Hello, Touya Mejin speaking."

"Mr. Touya Mejin, your son has been hospitalized; I suggest you should come to the hospital now."

"H-how did this happen? What happen to my son!"

"Just please come over. Your son is at Tokyo Hospital. (I don't know what the name of any hospital in Tokyo. So please help me!)

Touya Mejin rushed over at the same time as Hikaru did. Hikaru and Akari saw Chiyuki in the waiting room. "Chiyuki, what happened?" asked Hikaru.

Touya Mejin rushed in as well. "What room is my son in?" asked Touya Mejin to the nurse.

"He's room 209. But no one can see him yet. But the girl sitting down in the Kaio uniform can tell you everything." She was pointing to Chiyuki.

"Miss, can you tell me what happen to Akira?"

"You are Akira-san's father right. I'm sorry," tears came out again. "I heard a scream that sounded like Akira. When I got there, Akira was unconscious with blood on his mouth and forehead."

"AKIRA GOT HURT!" yelled out Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't scream in a hospital. It's very rude." said Akari.

"Onii-chan, I plan to stay for the night here. Can you tell mom?"

"Okay Chiyuki, but promise me that Akira will be fine okay?"

_'Hikaru, why don't you stay also?' asked Sai_

'I can't, I have a test tomorrow, so I have to study. I can't fail it.'

"I'll see you tomorrow then Chiyuki. Let's go Akari."

Chiyuki and Touya Mejin were the only one there. It was already 11:00 pm. "Chiyuki, you should go home. It's pretty late now. Akira will be fine."

"But he hasn't waken-up yet. I'm very worried."

"I'll stay here. Why not after school you come over here? You and Akira have three classes together right? Just tell them he won't be there tomorrow."

Chiyuki couldn't protest anymore. "Okay, if Akira wakes-up, can you tell him I hope he feels better?"

"Sure."

---

Chiyuki gets home with both Mrs. Shindou and Hikaru sleeping. She took a quick shower then went to bed. 'Hope you feel better Akira-san'.

---

After School:

Chiyuki was riding the bus to the hospital. When she went in Akira's room, he was awake and eating. "Hello Chiyuki. Thank-you for bringing me here yesterday."

"Are you felling okay Akira-san?"

"I am, I think I can go to school tomorrow. You think those bakas will be there?"

"Not a chance!" they both laughed.

---

Chiyuki: YAY! He's better now! This was pretty short though. It's like nothing happen that much.

Mizuki: Hehe… you love Akira!

Chiyuki: I SAID I LOVE WAYA! QUIT THAT. By the way, you'll find out who Akira likes in the next chapter.

Mizuki: See ya soon… Chiyuki loves Akira! (FYI, Baka, or Bakas mean idiot.)


	5. Who I love

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 5

Chiyuki: I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH AKIRA! You'll know who he likes soon enough.

Mizuki: Whatever. Just get on with the story.

---

Chapter 5: Who I love.

The next day, Akira was finally out of the hospital and up and running. He knew it was going to be great. But Chiyuki was too busy with school work and homework, so she could only say 'hi' to him. (She forgot to do her homework.) Akira didn't mind at all. He was walking down the stairs until he saw the room spinning.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. Akira held onto the rail. 'I-I can't walk.' Nobody was around to help him. 'Chiyuki.' He thought. Akira lost balance and was falling down the stairs. That was until someone caught him.

"Are you okay? You should be more careful next time." said a voice. A girl voice.

Akira looks up. "Yuri Hidaka?" he asked blushing.

"That's right!" she lets him on the ground. "What happened there?"

"I felt dizzy at first, and then I just saw you."

"If that happened, you should stick with me. What if you fall again and then hurt your self?"

"Fine. I'm heading to room 103."

"That's perfect! My next room is 104! Let's go. By the way Akira,"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever eat? You're as light as a feather!"

---

Room 103:

Class hasn't started yet, so everyone was just talking. Akira, however, was sitting in his seat staring into space. All he was thinking was Yuri.

"Hey Akira-san, what's up?" asked Chiyuki. (They have this class together.) "Sorry I couldn't see you that much today."

"…"

"Akira-san? Are you mad at me?"

"… OH CHIYUKI! I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what? Go?"

"No, never mind." The teacher comes in and everyone sits down.

---

Lunch:

Before going to lunch, Akira was walking out the door finding Yuri waiting. "There you are Akira!"

"You didn't have to wait for me senpai."

"But you look pale. I want to make sure you're okay. And you don't have to call me senpai. Just Yuri would be fine."

---

Yuri was trying to find a seat for them. She saw Chiyuki alone at a table. "Let's sit by her Akira. She looks lonely."

Akira's eyes were blank. "Okay."

Chiyuki looks up seeing Yuri holding Akira's hand. "Hello Akira! And who might you be?"

"I'm Yuri Hidaka. You know Akira?"

"He's in three of my classes. But he looks sick."

"I caught him when he fell down the stairs. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Chiyuki didn't want to tell about him getting hospitalized. 'Yuri might get worried if I tell her about the hospital incident.' she thought.

'_Chiyuki, tell Akira to sit down. He's just standing there. He looks like a zombie.' cried Mizuki._

"Sit down Akira. Don't get your feet tired out." said Chiyuki.

Akira was about to do so until someone tripped him. "So, you have another girl with you! How many do you need anyways!" yelled out a boy, the same one who beat up Akira.

Yuri picked up Akira. "Are you okay?"

Chiyuki gets a pipe and bangs it on the lunch table where the boy is sitting. "If you say another word, this pipe will go through your brain.

"Why does that pipe have bloodstains?" asked one of the boy's friends. Chiyuki starts chasing them around.

---

After school:

Chiyuki was late but told Akira to just go. She can walk home alone just fine. Akira was waiting outside the school. He couldn't stop thinking of Yuri. Chiyuki is nice but something about Yuri makes him blush. He sees Yuri running towards him.

"Umm… Akira." she looked worried.

"What is it Yuri?"

"Uh, I-I"

"Yes, what is it?"

Yuri couldn't say anymore. She grabs Akira and forcefully kisses him. "I know it's sudden, but I love you Akira! When you were new here, I wanted to play a teaching game with you. You refused the first time. Those first year girls won you over. After the tournament, I wanted to be with you, but I was too scared. Please forgive me!"

Akira just smiled. "Yuri, I forgive you. When you stopped those three Go club guys from bullying me, I had feelings for you. Then when you saved me from the staircase incident, I knew I was in love with you."

Chiyuki was running out of the building finding Akira hugging Yuri. 'I guess he really did love her. At least he's happy now.'

'_Aren't you jealous? First, you found out Akari loves Hikaru, making them a couple, and now this! You need someone too!'_

'I can wait for a little longer. Let's go home Mizuki, I have a lot of homework to do.' The two walk home to let Akira and Yuri have their private time.

---

Chiyuki: HA! I told you Akira loves someone else!

Mizuki: Though, there wasn't much detail. Okay, I know you don't like Akira like that. When will you meet Waya anyways?"

Chiyuki: I think chapter 8.

Mizuki: CHAPTER 8! That's to far away!

Chiyuki: By the way Kikio types, it won't be too long.

Mizuki: You're right… We'll see ya soon!


	6. Who is Mizuki?

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 6

Chiyuki: Wow, chapter 6 already. Things are going by faster than I thought. Kikio might be done in less than a month.

Mizuki: No way! She's slower than a snail! Not to mention that her stories don't have a lot of detail and-

Kikio: punches Mizuki into the sky Want me you hit you higher? Has angry glare in her eyes

Mizuki: Damn rat.

Chiyuki: If you look at Fruits Basket volume 2, you should find that scene between Kyo and Yuki. Lol… LET"S GET STARTED!

---

Chapter 6: Who is Mizuki?

It was Friday night when Chiyuki was finishing her homework. "FINALLY! All my homework finished! Now we can watched those samurai movies you like Mizuki!"

_'That would be pleasant! Do you still have that Go board that folds? I want to play a game right now!'_

"Sure, let me get it out first."

Hikaru was walking by her room. He heard Chiyuki talking to someone. 'I think she's talking with that ghost again. She has been with us for a few weeks now and we still don't know about this ghost.

_'You're right Hikaru. Maybe she'll tell us sooner or later.'_

'But I want to know now! You never know if that ghost could be good or bad. What kind of past does she have? Wait, the ghost is a woman right?'

_'Sigh, yes Hikaru, it's a woman. Chiyuki is playing Go right now, why don't you ask for a game? Make a bet, if you win, she has to tell you everything. If you lose, we have to tell her everything. Okay Hikaru?_

'Fine, but I'm gonna play! I want to beat her this time.'

_'Oh, okay Hikaru. But promise me I get to play next game.'_

'All right Sai.' "Hey Chiyuki, do you want to play a game?" asked Hikaru.

Chiyuki looks up. "You want to play a game? Sure!"

"But let's make a bet, if I win, you tell me who that ghost friend is."

"Okay Hikaru, but if I win, you tell me who your ghost friend is."

"Okay." Chiyuki and Hikaru first picked color. "You're black Hikaru."

'Okay, my strategy is mirror Go. First I play center, then I follow her moves. Her own strength will be turn against her.'

Hikaru: played at center.

Chiyuki: played at 5-3 her side.

Hikaru: 5-3 his side.

Chiyuki: 6-4 her side.

Hikaru: 6-4 his side.

After a few more moves, Chiyuki finally found out. "You're playing… If that's how it is.

Chiyuki: played one above center.

'Crap! I can't let her confuse me.'

Hikaru: played one below center.

After another few moves, ten of Hikaru's stones got taken. "I-I resign." he said.

'I'm sorry Sai.'

"Mizuki."

"What did you say?"

"Her name is Mizuki. She came form the Heian period. Believe it or not, she was a girl samurai even though it was a bit early for samurai woman. So tell me about your friend. You did lose."

"Uh, his name is Sai. He also came from the Heian period. Sai was a Go teacher to the emperor, but then got banished after losing to another teacher that cheated. Then he went into the mind of Hon'ibu Shugisaku. After he died, Sai went to me."

"That's very interesting. Mizuki never told me about her whole past."

_'That's because I can't remember stupid!' _yelled Mizuki

_'Haha, you're very funny Mizuki. But how can you forget?' _ asked Sai.

_'I don't know everything. I'll figure it out eventually, though.'_

"Well, it's getting late. We should go to bed."

"But I want to play another game! Come on Chiyuki!"

Chiyuki got up to push him out of the door. That was until he saw her bracelet. "I never had seen you wear that. It's very pretty. Did your grandma give that to you?"

"Uh… it's nothing. GO TO BED ONII-CHAN!"

---

Chiyuki was in bed but not asleep. The time read 1:03am. 'The bracelet.'

_'Hey, I've notice that bracelet for a while. You never take it off. Even the shower, the pool, did I mention the shower?'_

'It's none of your businesses. You go to sleep also Mizuki.'

_'I think you're hiding something. I'll find out also. YOU CAN"T HIDE ANYTHING FROM ME!'_

Too bad that Chiyuki was already sleeping, _'I'll find out Chiyuki.'_

---

Mizuki: That was really stupid…

Chiyuki: At least it's now done. So get over it!

Mizuki: Ugh, I hate this. Nothing is interesting anymore. I want to go home.

Chiyuki: Sticks tongue out you're stupid Mizuki.

Kikio: I know I'm stupid. BAKA!


	7. This chapter is boring

Not Gonna Get me

Chapter 7

Chiyuki: Chapter 7! One more until I meet Waya.

Mizuki: Hurry it up. I'm getting really board. I also bet this might be a boring chapter.

Kikio: That's right! Chiyuki gets a job so she can pay off what Mrs. Shindou bought for her.

Chiyuki: I'm also gonna live on my own! I'll get an apartment soon! Not in this chapter though. Some where in chapter 10+.

Mizuki: **_Warning_**, it contains very boring parts. I warn you, don't read. Please wait until chapter 8 and more.

Chiyuki: This chapter is very random…

---

"A WHAT!" yelled Hikaru. "Why do you need a job?"

"After mother took me in, she has been spending money on new clothing, bed, sheets, and other things. I need to pay her back."

"But what job? And won't it cut into your school time?"

"I'll try to work on Friday afternoons and the weekend."

"Whatever, but where will you work?"

"There's a café that has opened and needs employees. They will even serve ramen."

"Then let's go!"

---

"So you want a job here?"

"Yes I would. Do I have to sign paper?"

"Just these application forms, then you may start."

Chiyuki looks at the questions. One of them said 'Sex, male or female' 'This has to be the most stupid question. What if I put manlady?'

"Why don't we go home and ask mom to help?"

"Good idea onii-chan."

---

1 hour later:

"I think that's all you need. Are you sure you want to get a job this early?"

"Sure mom, I really need to pay you back. I have to get ready even though I start in a week."

---

One week later:

"Will you like to try our new mocha sponge cake?" asked Chiyuki.

"Thank-you onee-chan," exclaimed a little girl. The café was being a huge success after Chiyuki arrived. For now, Chiyuki's job was to sell samples in front of the café.

"Wow Chiyuki, we're selling everything!" exclaimed her work-mate Aiko.

"Yeah, we're making a lot of money now."

"We have a three order on ramen!" yelled another worker named Hatori.

After work:

"Hey Chiyuki, you did a great job today. I think you should get paid now." her boss hands her over her pay.

"Thank-you sensei. How come the store is closed tomorrow?"

"I have to go somewhere. Really for the whole week. So I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

---

Home:

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?"

"What do you need?"

"Have you heard of an insei? They're like official Go students. I was one before and I saw one on my way home. Do you think I can apply again?"

"How much does it cost?"

"About 13,650 yen. But because of my new job, I think I can pay for it my-self. So what do you think?"

"Hmmm… maybe I can take you. But don't you need some kind of documents about your previous games?"

"I have them in my bag. Those records were recorded since I was five years old."

"Then I can take you."

"Thank-you mom, but can you not tell Hikaru this?"

"Why not?"

"I want to be the greatest Go player. Even if Hikaru is my brother, I can't let him in the way."

"Alright then, will go tomorrow."

"Thank-you mom!"

---

Chiyuki: That was really boring…

Mizuki: I told you. That makes me want to hurt Kikio. I WAS NEVER IN THERE ONCE DAMN IT!

Kikio: It was very random… I GOT BORED OKAY? WHAT ELES IS THERE TO DO! At least the next chapter will be much better.

Mizuki: Because of you, no one will read it… we're over.

Chiyuki: Don't worry! WE WILL MAKE IT OUT!


	8. New insei friends

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 8

Chiyuki: YAY! I can finally met Waya-kun!

Mizuki: This chapter better be good or I'll beat up Kikio.

Chiyuki: Why don't you stop talking now?

Mizuki: YOU SHUT-UP YOU DANM BRAT!

---

Chapter 8: New insei friends.

"Are you sure you can pay for this? It's a lot of money." asked Mrs. Shindou.

"Sure I can. If I work overtime, I might be able to make more money." responded Chiyuki. As they got in the Go Association building, Chiyuki saw a boy with brown hair. They both stared at each other until Chiyuki walked away.

'That was strange, but he was pretty cute.'

_'Haha, you fell in love again! First Touya, then him!'_

'I don't know his name so quit it.'

Chiyuki and Mrs. Shindou entered in the insei exam room. (I'm not sure what's it called.) "May I see your game records?"

"Uh… yes sir!" she handed them over.

'Some of these records are old. Yukiru Hiroshi? That was her teacher? She's even a 9 Dan. Her other insei games from the other Go association wasn't that bad either. She was ranked #1 in A League! She's very strong. But I have to put her on the bottom of A League because she's new.'

"I can see you are very strong. But I have to put you at the bottom of A League okay?"

"That's alright sensei. I think I can move up quickly."

"Okay then, you can start in a month from now. We all come on every Sunday and the second Saturday every month okay?"

"I understand Sensei."

"Now I have to talk to your mother. You can wait over in the insei room. They must be done playing now."

Chiyuki heads off to the room. 'I think I could make it. I know I can.'

_'Of course you can. I'll play a game with you every day so you can become strong okay? _

'Alright Mizuki, so should I call you sensei now?'

"That was quick, did you past?" asked the boy who saw her.

"Um, I was applying here again because I was already and insei. I was ranked number one."

"Then we have to be careful with you. Oh, my name is Waya Yoshitaka."

"I'm Chiyuki Shindou. Please to meet you."

"Hey Waya, who's your new friend?" yelled out another boy. But he looked older.

"Isumi, this is Chiyuki, she was already an insei and is playing again."

"Wow, so do you want to play a game now?"

"Sorry, but after my mother is done, I have to go. I need to get somewhere before I'm late."

"That's alright then. We'll see you soon then."

"Chiyuki, let's go already!" yelled Mrs. Shindou.

"Bye!"

---

One month later.

Chiyuki was in and reading who she's playing against. 'Waya!'

_'So you have to play him. He's ranked number 6. Don't worry, you can past him.'_

'I hope so. At least he's nice to me.' Chiyuki goes to the Go board waiting for Waya.

"Good morning Chiyuki! Ready for a game today?" yelled out Waya.

"I sure am Waya-kun."

"Everyone get ready. We will start in a few minuets."

---

Shindou home:

"That's strange." said Hikaru.

"What is?" asked Yuki.

"Chiyuki isn't here. I know she has a job, but I don't think she should be working now."

"Maybe she's out with some friends." suggested Kimihiro.

"I never saw her with friends. Or even talked with them." replied Hikaru.

"I don't know, I saw Chiyuki hanging around with Touya last week. She seemed really happy." answered Akari.

"… WHY TOUYA! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" exclaimed Hikaru.

(The Go club is at Hikaru's house to do their homework together.)

---

Chiyuki: played at 17-4. She was playing black

Waya: played at 4-3.

Chiyuki: 16-16

Waya: 15-3

Chiyuki: 12-3

Waya: 17-3

Chiyuki: 18-3

Waya: 16-4

Chiyuki: 17-5

(Like I said, I have to clue on how to play Go. So I'll skip most of the game.)

'Chiyuki is very good. She also has a cute face.' Waya looks up at Chiyuki. With out paying attention, he makes a stupid mistake.

'That wasn't a good idea.' thought Chiyuki. 'That leaves him wide open. So I guess I can play here.'

Waya finally notices his mistake. Chiyuki took 12 of his stones! "I-I resign." he said nervously. 'Why did I make that mistake?'

"Don't worry Waya-kun. You did a great game."

_'I wonder why he did that. He's ranked number 6 in A League. I guess he tried to go easy on you because you're new Chiyuki.'_ suggested Mizuki.

"Um… thanks for the game."

The time beeped meaning, time for lunch. "Let's go Waya-kun." said Chiyuki happily.

Waya checks his wallet for money. He was planning to treat Chiyuki to lunch. "Crap, I forgot my money."

"I'll pay for it then Waya-kun. I have enough."

"Um, thanks Chiyuki." Waya started to blush madly.

_'Chiyuki, he's blushing. Haha, he loves you!'_

Chiyuki started to blush also. 'You really think so Mizuki?'

---

"I tried calling her cell phone but it is turned off." complained Hikaru.

"Hikaru, let's wait. Maybe she's with Touya at the Go salon?" suggested Akari.

"Let's go there!" Hikaru started running as the others walked.

_'Hikaru, stop running. I'm tired.'_

'I'm not letting my sister being smooched with Touya! He's a b'

_'Potty mouth!'_

---

"That will be 546 yen please. Thank you very much."

"Are you sure it's okay that you will pay?"

"Don't worry Waya-kun. I can make more. I have a job."

"Really, how come?" asked Isumi. (He gets in all of a sudden.)

"It's nothing. Just to pay off some things. Hey, are you guys doing anything? We could go out or something."

"Sure! Where would you like to go?" asked Isumi.

"There's a small concert at Tokyo bay an hour after class is over. I got three extra tickets. It's only 1 hour long. Then we can go over to my house."

"That would be great!" exclaimed Waya.

"Since you have an extra ticket, can I invite Nase? She and I have been dating for a while so I want to invite her." asked Isumi.

"Sure you can. I don't think I have seen her."

"Alright then. I'll drive." replied Isumi.

---

After class:

"Thanks for also inviting me over. I really like to get to know you better." said Nase.

"Oh no problem."

"We're here." said Isumi.

Though the concert was 1 hour long, it felt like 10 minuets long! They were just enjoying themselves.

After the concert, Isumi was driving them to Chiyuki's house. "You turn left here." Chiyuki said. "My house is the second to the right."

"That was really fun! We have to repay you Chiyuki." said Waya.

"Don't worry Waya-kun. You don't have to do anything."

When they got home, Chiyuki saw a note. It said, 'I'm visiting your grandfather for a few days. I know you can handle it Chiyuki. Mom.'

"I didn't expect mom to leave at this time. What would guys like to eat?"

"Chiyuki, you don't have to cook. I can do it." suggested Isumi.

"It's okay you are the all guest anyways."

Beep, beep, beep. Chiyuki's cell phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Chiyuki! Where the heck are you?"

"Onii-chan? I'm home already. Where are you?"

"At the Go salon. I thought you were with Touya."

"Touya," Chiyuki walks to the kitchen so they won't hear her talking. "Why would I be with him?"

"Akari saw you hanging together one time."

"Listen onii-chan, Akira-san and I go to the same school and have three classes together. When I was new there, he helped me show me around. Akira-san is my friend. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Sigh, no Chiyuki. We're coming home in half an hour. See you then." He hangs up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Waya being concerned.

"Everything's fine Waya-kun. Dinner will be ready soon." Chiyuki starts cooking. "I'm making sushi and ramen, is that okay?"

"It's okay. Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Nase.

"I'm fine."

15 minuets later:

"I hope it's good!" exclaimed Chiyuki.

"It's really delicious! Maybe I should hire you to be my cook?" said Waya.

"It's even better than my cooking!" said Isumi.

"Where did you learn to cook?" asked Chiyuki.

"I learned it myself. Sometimes, my mom and dad weren't home so I did the cooking."

_'I bet you're talking about your old family and not this one right?' _asked Mizuki.

'Well of course. I love my new family.'

"It's late now; I think my mom will get mad if I come home really late. Sorry we have to go so soon." said Waya.

"It's alright. I'll clean up here."

"Thanks for the dinner. We really appreciate it." thanked Nase.

"Bye Chiyuki. See ya next Sunday." said Isumi.

Five minuets after they left, Hikaru and the rest of the Go club barged in. "Are you okay Chiyuki?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course I am onii-chan. What's with you? Oh, I'll make dinner now."

"I'll help you out Chiyuki. Where have to been?" asked Akari.

"I've been with some friends. We went to a concert at Tokyo Bay. Then they came here."

"Well tell us next time!" yelled out Hikaru.

"I-I'm sorry onii-chan."

"Hikaru, don't go hard on her. She has her own things to do. She doesn't get into your business does she?" asked Yuki.

"I guess not."

"Good, I'll also help with dinner." said Yuki

"Thanks, but I got it. You guys went running around all day looking for me. So you're really tired. Dinner will be ready in 15 minuets."

---

Chiyuki: Why did it end there? I thought it was getting good.

Mizuki: It is getting good.

Chiyuki: Next time Chiyuki's old friend comes over. Only he's from America!

Mizuki: Her friend is a he! This looks like trouble!

Chiyuki: I know it's a bit odd of Isumi dating Nase, but I didn't want Isumi to be alone! I Hope you can understand.

Mizuki: Isn't Isumi 18 years old?

Chiyuki: Shhh… they don't know that…

Mizuki: Baka, you're really Baka.

Chiyuki: Like I said before, stop talking Mizuki. FYI, the game that Chiyuki and Waya were playing was the game from episode 3 of HNG. Thanks Leitbur, I own you one. See ya soon!

Kikio: I'll say this again, sorry if there are mistakes. I know there are but I'm to lazy to look at them...


	9. A Foreigner Friend

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 9

Waya: Your friend is a he? Has he done anything to you?

Chiyuki: What do you mean? He's my friend.

Waya: Just making sure…

Mizuki: Waya, I'm supposed to be talking.

Waya: Oh no. Starts running away.

Notes: Because there is gonna be an American coming, this would mean talking in American.

---

Chapter 9: A Foreigner Friend.

"No way, he's really coming!" screamed out Chiyuki.

"Who is coming?" asked Hikaru.

"My friend Kyo is coming. He's part American and Japanese. His letter said he'll be living here with his older sister. Even though I went here and moved in with you, I still sent him letters. I can't wait!"

"When is he coming?"

"Saturday. Did you know he plays Go?"

"That's cool, does he also have a ghost haunting him?" joked Hikaru.

"No way, besides, he would have told me. He and I are really close." Chiyuki held a picture of him. He has black hair that covers his eyes a bit. And his eyes are blue.

"Hmm, he seems nice. Well, I don't think I can meet him because I have to do things with the Go club. I'm sorry."

"It is okay onii-chan; you can see him some other time."

_'Kyo, I don't remember him. Did he come before me?' _asked Mizuki.

'Yes he did. This was when I was in America. My father had a job there for a year. Kyo was my first and only friend.'

---

Friday afternoon.

"Wow, it's Friday and there are no costumers." said Hatori

"I think some famous people from China, Korea, and America is visiting. The other restaurants don't have costumers either." said Chiyuki.

Akio wasn't paying attention. She was listing to her I-pod while moping and dancing. "Shimasho, Shimasho, Shimasho…" she sang

_'Crazy moping, dancing, singing girl.'_ said Mizuki

"This is boring. Chiyuki, I'm leaving. Can you call me when the crowed comes in?"

"Sure Hatori-san."

Three minuets after Hatori left, Waya and Isumi came in. "Man, it took forever for the traffic to go." complained Isumi.

"Well, we're through; I hear this café is good. Do you want anything Isumi-san?" asked Waya.

"Welcome to the Kyoshiro Café, how may I help you?" asked Chiyuki.

"Chiyuki, is that you?" asked Waya.

"Waya-kun, Isumi-san, it's great to see you!"

"Wow, there aren't a lot of people." said Isumi

"Well, those foreigners took all the attention." replied Waya.

"Oh, that reminds me, my friend Kyo is coming from America. He's coming to live here with his older sister. I told him to me us at the park tomorrow, can you guys come?" asked Chiyuki.

"Hmm, sure we can come! What time?" asked Waya.

"12:30 pm. He says he'll be wearing a bandana around his heck. Since we don't see that often in Japan, you should recognize him."

"Alright. We'll see you then!" said Waya.

"Wait Waya!" yelled Isumi.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you going to order something?"

"Oh yeah!"

---

Saturday 12:00:

"I can't believe I got to the park earlier than Chiyuki. Good thing the plane arrived early." said Kyo.

"What time did Chiyuki say to meet us again?" asked Waya.

"How should I know? I can't remember every single little thing." replied Isumi.

"You know Chiyuki?" asked Kyo.

"A foreigner!" yelled out Waya and Isumi.

"I said do you know Chiyuki?" 

"He said Chiyuki I think. Do you think this is Kyo?" wondered Isumi.

"Maybe."

"Oh, you don't speak English? Sorry about that!" 

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys!" yelled out Chiyuki. "Hello Kyo-kun! How have you been?" 

"I've been okay! I see these two know you?" 

"They're my insei friends. How is it going with Go for you?" 

"Uh, hello? Two Japanese guys here that can't speak English" interrupted Waya.

"Sorry Waya-kun. This is Kyo. I told you yesterday that he was coming to live here." said Chiyuki.

"Sorry for talking in English. I thought most kids in Japan could at least understand English."

"Hmph! Easy for you to say." murmured Waya.

"What would you like to do Kyo-kun?" asked Chiyuki.

"I'd like to see the mall, movies and stuff like that. Last time I was here I was three years old. So I don't remember much."

"Okay! Isumi-san, Waya-kun, would you like to come to?"

'I don't want to be with Kyo. But I can't let Chiyuki hang with this guy. He seems strange to me.' thought Waya.

"I'll come." he said.

"That's great! Thank-you Waya-kun. Let's go!"

At the mall, Chiyuki and Kyo were looking at key chains. Mizuki was looking at the sword collections. Isumi was looking at CD's while Waya kept a good eye on Kyo. At the book store, Waya kept looking through the book shelves spying on them. Isumi noticed this and kept telling Waya to stop. But he didn't. When going to the movies, Waya was planning to sit next to Chiyuki to make sure Kyo doesn't do anything to her.

"I'll buy the popcorn." said Kyo. "You can get seats."

"Thanks Kyo-kun!"

'I bet he's trying to show Chiyuki how manly he is. Well he won't get in my way!' thought Waya.

---

The movie ended in two hours.

"I have to go home now. I have to clean the place before Nase comes over. See ya!" said Isumi.

"It's almost time for me to see my sister. Would you guys like to come?" asked Kyo.

"Sure." they both said.

"Hold on, I have to use the restroom first." said Chiyuki.

_'Is it me, or does Waya seem to be on Kyo's case?' _wondered Mizuki.

'I did notice that. Maybe he's just… truth is, I don't know."

"Waya, I've notice that you seem to be spying on me. I there something wrong? Did I do something to you? Or do you think I stole Chiyuki form you?"

Waya started to panic. "N-no! It's because…"

"Waya, I can tell you like her. But if you really like her, you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

Kyo started walking. "Promise me that you will love her forever. And I mean **love**. Okay?"

Waya had a confused look. "Alright. But why did you ask that?"

"It's nothing. There's Chiyuki, let's get going."

'What was that about? Sure I'll love her. Did something happen in Chiyuki's past?"

---

The three arrived at Kyo's house. It was near the wood. "My sister likes the house near the wood. She thinks it's more private."

When he rang the door bell, a woman with purple silky hair with blue eyes and wearing a kimono came out. "Welcome home Kyo. All your stuff is in your room. And I see you have some friends over."

"This is my sister Subaru."

"Hello Subaru." they both said.

"Come inside. I'd like you to see my home."

As they walked in, they saw old Japanese cup, plates, and other ancient items. Mizuki was looking at the swords. (She's obsesses with swords.) Chiyuki and Waya entered in the back yard seeing a small pond. They were the only two there. There was also a sunset. Because of this romantic scene, Waya thought this was his chance to tell her.

"Um, Chiyuki?"

"Yes Waya-kun?" Her eyes meet directly towards him.

_'Go ahead Waya! Tell her! I could tell you want to." _said Mizuki.

"Chiyuki, I-I lo-

"What are you two still doing out here?" interrupted Kyo.

_'NO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME KYO! WAYA WAS ALMOST THERE!'_ complained Mizuki.

"Subaru made some cookies and they're really good. Come in Chiyuki." said Kyo.

"Okay. Let's go Waya-kun."

"I'll be there soon." As Chiyuki left, Waya had a really sad face. 'I was so close…'

_'Waya, I know you like her. Let's go inside so you can see her. Are you even listing to me!'_ Mizuki tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but her hand went through. _I keep forgetting that I'm just a ghost. I can't do anything.'_

Waya finally got up and went inside the house.

_'I know she likes you too. I promise nothing can get in the way of this.'_ Mizuki also went into the house.

---

1 hour later:

"Thanks for inviting us over!" said Chiyuki as she and Waya went out of the house. "We had fun."

"Yeah, I had fun…" said Waya glumly.

As the two left to a train station, Kyo's eyes darken. "Do you think _he's_ the right one? You know what happened last time." he asked.

"We'll just see. I want you to keep a good eye on him. It might happen again."

"It's a good thing they go to different schools. But you have to enroll me to Kaio. I still need to watch her."

"I'll do that."

---

Chiyuki and Waya were already at the train station. As they got inside Waya couldn't talk to her. "Waya-kun, what did you need to tell me?"

"Never mind that, it's not important,"

Chiyuki felt tired. Though it was only 9:00, she was about to sleep. "Waya-kun, do you mind if I lay on your shoulder? I'm really tired."

"Go ahead Chiyuki." As Chiyuki fell asleep, Waya told her. "I know you can't here me, but I love you Chiyuki." he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_'I knew you can do it Waya. I'm really proud of you.' _said Mizuki. She also fell asleep.

---

Mizuki: I think the ending is really touching.

Chiyuki: Why does it seem like you love Waya?

Mizuki: I don't, I love someone else. You'll find out soon.

Chiyuki: I BET YOU REALLY LOVE WAYA!

Mizuki: I SO DO NOT!

Kyo: Yay! It's my first time to host the show! Now I know it's a bit too much love, but it gets dramatic after Chiyuki _and _Akira becomes pro. You'll see why.

Subaru: Thanks for reading!


	10. Demon's Love

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 10

Chiyuki: These chapters are clues to Chiyuki's past. Well, kind of like her past. If you read this, you'll see why Kyo said 'Promise me you'll live her.'

Mizuki: We'll try not to expose too much. Or else it won't be fun.

Chiyuki: Sorry if this chapter may bore you.

Kyo: We're almost close to summer vacation, so that means the pro test. Like I said before, you'll see why the drama goes when Chiyuki and Akira becomes pro.

---

Chapter 10:

Demon's Love

Chiyuki was in her English class waiting for the teacher to come in. Luckily, Kyo was there so she won't get bored. (I know it's quick, but Kyo is in her class. Like it or else…)

"Is this what you guys do before school?"

"Yup! How did you guys do it in America?"

"We would go inside the gates and wait in front of the classroom. Well, my friends did that. Most other kids hung around the school doing whatever until the bell."

"That's interesting."

_Riiiiinnnng!_ That was the bell.

The teacher came in. "Okay kids, I know it's about a month or two before summer break. But today, we're doing book reports!"

The class moaned. Who would like to do some dumb report? "This report is on fiction books by the greatest authors. You will pair up with a person and work on it together. It's due May 31st"

Chiyuki paired up with Kyo. When they read the list of books and authors, Chiyuki found one interesting. "Kyo-kun, would you like to do this one? Demon's Love by Sakura Kioku."

_'Are you interested in demons Chiyuki? I didn't know that!' _ asked Mizuki.

'I thought it might be interesting.'

When Kyo saw the book, his eyes widen.

"Is there something wrong Kyo-kun?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong. We should get started."

---

The library:

"Here it is!" exclaimed Chiyuki.

When they both sat down, Kyo started reading, not paying attention to anything else.

He started reading in his head. 'Chapter 8, Heart Broken. Suki couldn't believe it. Her one and only friend, Kokyo, turned her down. They have been together for so long, she fell in love with him. But he only said, 'I hate you! Why do you think we can both be together! It's not right!'

Kyo put the book down to think. Then he read more. 'A few months later, she found him with another girl. He was with Suki's sister this made her angry. Her sister had to suffer. But not just her sister, Kokyo too had to suffer.

Kyo turned some pages. 'Chapter 10, A Demon transformation. When she saw Kokyo and her sister kissing, she almost did it. A week later, when Kokyo said that he and her sister were going to get married, Suki's true form went out. A cat like beast went lose. Her eyes red with furry and-

"Kyo-kun, it's almost 4:00. Didn't you say Subaru wanted you home by 4:15?"

"Crap! I totally forgot!" Kyo checked out the book and ran to the train station.

Chiyuki also went home.

---

Shindou house:

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Chiyuki answered the phone. "Shindou residence."

"Hey Chiyuki, it's me, Waya."

"Oh hi Waya-kun. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to say hi. What are you up to?"

"I have to do this report."

"Need help?"

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun and I got it. He seems to know the story pretty well."

"Oh, Kyo again."

"Is something wrong Waya-kun?"

"Um, nothing's wrong! Uh, I think I hear my mom calling me. Bye!" He hung up.

_'Sigh, I guess he still hates Kyo.'_

'I wonder why. Kyo is nice, even to Waya.'

_'Did you know what happen at the train station Saturday?'_

'What happen?'

_'Never mind, it's not important.'_

"Chiyuki, who was that on the phone?" asked Hikaru.

"It was Kyo. He wanted to know what our homework was."

Chiyuki started reading the book. 'I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish Waya was here.'

_'Sigh, if only I could tell you that Waya loves you. But I'll tell some other time.' _thought Mizuki.

---

Chiyuki: Well, that was it!

Mizuki: If you don't understand what might happen to Chiyuki, read what Kyo was reading before. This might happen to Chiyuki.

Kyo: I hope it doesn't.

Kikio: Sorry it was short. I didn't want to give out too much information.


	11. Sai' vs 'Mizuki'

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 11

Chiyuki: Uh, I don't know what to say.

Mizuki: I know it's going fast, but we want to get to the part where Hikaru is at the internet café. I don't care how much you complain.

Kyo: We're gonna change some things. Right when Hikaru becomes an insei, Chiyuki and Akira are taking the pro test. So the primilary rounds of the pro test are starting now. Okay, it doesn't seem different, but it is, somehow.

---

Chapter 11: 'Sai vs. Mizuki'

It was the last day of school. Chiyuki and Kyo turned in the report and got an A+. And because it was almost summer, it meant the pro test. This was Chiyuki's first time taking it. But she didn't want to fail it now.

"What are you doing this summer?" asked Kyo as they both walked to the train station.

"I'm going to take the pro test. I haven't taken it yet, but I want to past. Akira says he's going to try also. But Waya-kun hasn't said anything." she replied. They both made it to the train station. "I'll see you later Kyo-kun."

As he left, Chiyuki headed for Waya's house. Though it was summer vacation, Waya asked Chiyuki to help him with his studies. He said his final test scores were barley enough for him to past. But he still made it. She was at his house and rang the door bell.

A lady opens the door. "Hello, and who might you be?" she asked politely.

"Hello, I'm one of Waya's friends. He invited me over to help him study. Is he here?"

"Oh! Thanks for helping him! I'll go get him." she let Chiyuki in. "Waya dear, your friend is here!" Waya didn't come down. Instead, his younger brother Ayame came down. He looked at Chiyuki.

"Are you Waya's friend?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Chiyuki Shindou."

"I'm Ayame. Chiyuki, hey, I heard onii-chan talking about you in his sleep! And he even wrote about you in his diary!"

"Oh, my. Well, um…" Chiyuki couldn't say anything else.

You could hear Waya's foot steps. "Chiyuki? Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's okay Waya-kun. I didn't know you had a little brother."

"I'm sorry Chiyuki, but onii-chan here is an idiot. He is not your type. Unlike me I…" Waya smacks Ayame in the head.

"What's with you today!" he yelled out.

"Um, Waya-kun, shouldn't we get to work?" asked Chiyuki.

"Yeah, we can work in my room." As they went upstairs, Waya's mother whispered something in Waya's ear.

"Waya, she's really cute. You picked a good choice. Are you two going steady?"

"Mom, don't think that. I haven't even told her." Waya ran upstairs.

_'Yeah you did Waya. But she was asleep… BUT YOU STILL TOLD!'_

Chiyuki and Waya got to his room. There was a computer, a bed, a desk, and a few other things a boy may have. But it was clean. Chiyuki saw on his computer that he was playing Go.

"You were playing Go on the internet?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I lost to some person named 'Sai'. He was really strong. I was thinking that he was a pro until he said 'I'm pretty strong aren't I?'"

"That sounds like a kid. Later on, can you show me how to do it? I would like to try to play on the internet." asked Chiyuki.

"Sure, but we should get started now."

Chiyuki and Waya started with geometry then algebra. That was Waya's worst subjects. But Chiyuki mad it easy for him. Then they went to study science. Chiyuki taught him the body system and chemistry. After that, Chiyuki helped him with English. This took them a bit longer than math but they got through.

"What time is it?" asked Waya yawing.

"3:06 pm. We've been studying a lot. Why don't we stop now?" said Chiyuki.

"Let me show you how to do internet Go." said Waya as he got up. He showed her where to go and the countries you can play against. "Now make up a pen name." he said.

Chiyuki typed in the names. "M-I-Z-U-K-I" she types in.

"Mizuki, that's a nice name. Now you can ask for a game with anyone."

Chiyuki looked down the list. She saw the name 'Sai'. 'Mizuki, you want to play Sai?'

_'Sure! I wonder if it's Hikaru playing.'_

'We'll see then.'

It was only fifteen minutes and this 'Sai' defeated them. 'It can't be Hikaru. Hikaru wasn't that strong.' thought Chiyuki.

_'But what if Sai was playing and Hikaru controlled the mouse?'_

'I'll think about it later. But I guess we'll have to go now.'

"Sorry Waya-kun, but I have to go now." she said.

"It's okay Chiyuki. You know that the primilary rounds of the pro test are tomorrow right?"

"Yes, so I'll be practicing. I'll see you then!" Chiyuki let herself out of the door.

"Oh Waya, she's so cute! You two have to get married!" screamed Waya's mother.

"Mom! I said I haven't even told her." he yelled.

"Well you have to tell soon or else she may have me." said Ayame.

"YOUR THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN HER! YOU EXPECT FOR HER TO LIKE YOU!" Waya yelled again.

---

Chiyuki was walking home finding Kyo near the park. "Kyo-kun?"

"Oh, hi Chiyuki." He had a sadden face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then, I'm going home. So I'll see you later." Chiyuki runs off.

Kyo was worried. Everytime she's with Waya, he feels 'it' might happen again. 'Waya better do as I say or Chiyuki might get hurt.'

Chiyuki: Ugh, I'm tired. Nothing really is happening in this chapter.

Mizuki: We're just staling until Chiyuki and Akira become pros.

Kikio: I'm lazy. I have tests at school, and I'm lazy. Live with it.


	12. Perliminary Rounds

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 12

Chiyuki: YAY! CHAPTER 12! I feel special.

Mizuki: That's because you're mentally retarted…

Chiyuki: You're soooo mean! I hate you!

Mizuki: Tehe, good.

---

Cahpter 12: Perliminary Rounds

The preliminary rounds were about to start an hour. Chiyuki, Waya, Isumi, and Nase were the only ones there so far. "Wow, I'm really nervous." said Nase.

"Don't worry Nase, you'll do fine." encourage Isumi who kissed her. This made Waya nervous. He wants to tell Chiyuki in person about his feelings.

"Waya-kun, can you play a game with me? I'm really nervous myself."

"Um, sure Chiyuki."

---

Shindou house:

Hikaru was watching T.V. He was so bored. He tried calling Chiyuki's cell phone, but she won't answer.

_'Hikaru, let's play a game! Please!' _pleaded Sai

"No, I just feel like doing nothing. School will start soon. So I have to study." Hikaru got up from the couch. "We're going to the library."

---

All the insei were now here. "Okay, we'll start our games." announced the sensei. Everyone started playing.

Lunch:

Chiyuki, Waya, and Fuku were sitting at the same table. Waya was angry though. "Waya, what's wrong?" asked Fuku. "Did you make a big mistake the first round?"

"Yeah, I'm losing to Nase." Waya started looking around the room. He noticed that the other inseis were nervous too. Then he saw a calmed kid reading. Then he realized it. "Akira Touya?"

"Hm, yes?" he said.

"Akira-san?" said Chiyuki. When it was him she hugged him. "Akira-san! It's been a while!"

"Good to see you too Chiyuki."

"Chiyuki, you know him?" asked Waya.

"Yeah, he and I go to Kaio."

"YOU'RE IN THE SAME SCHOOL TOGETHER!" yelled out Waya.

"Geez Waya, what's wrong?" asked Fuku.

"I was playing internet Go a few days ago. I thought he was a pro until he said 'I'm pretty strong aren't I?' What an idiot."

"I doubt a pro would say something like that." said Akira.

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" yelled out Waya. "But what I have to worry about is my games. Tomorrow is # 12 then #7"

"I'm number 7." said Akira.

---

A few days later:

Waya and Chiyuki were walking to the 20th World Amateur Go Championships. As they walked in, there were a lot of Americans. 'It's a good thing I can speak English.' thought Chiyuki.

"Are you Sai?" asked an American.

"No, and who is this 'Sai'? responded another American.

'Hm, they know about Sai also.' thought Chiyuki. "Waya-kun, I'm going over there for a second." Chiyuki walks to the Americans. "Excuse me, do you know about Sai?"

"Yes, he's been all over the internet. He even beat a pro from Korea."

'A pro from Korea? It can't be Hikaru.' "Um, thank-you for that information." Chiyuki walks to Waya who just got hit with a fan from their sensei.

"Waya, come with me. Chiyuki, I need your help." said the sensei. They walked over to a table. Waya sat down seeing he's playing Go with an American.

"Waya here is a semi-pro." sensei said.

"Oh really!"

"Sensei! I can't speak any English!"

"Don't worry Waya-kun; I guess I'll just translate everything."

"Put down 6 stones for him." she said.

As they played, Waya heard an American say 'Sai'. "Excuse me Sir I-

"What did you say?"

"CHIYUKI! HELP ME!"

Akira walked over. "Hello Chiyuki, I hear people talking about this 'Sai'. Who is he?"

"It's none of your business. Go away." said Waya.

"Sai is a player in the internet. People say he's really strong. He beat a pro from Korea." responded Chiyuki.

"Was that the player that Waya was talking about yesterday?" asked Akira.

"Yes he was. I played him before. For some reason he reminded me of onii-chan."

"You mean Hikaru Shindou?" Akira and Chiyuki looked at each other.

"But it can't be. He was much stronger."

"Does someone here have a laptop?" asked Akira.

"I have young sensei." said a guy. As Akira was looking for his name, he found him."

---

Internet café:

_'Look Hikaru! It's Akira!'_

'Sai, there are other names like that. Let's play him though.'

---

Akira made a few moves. 'It can't be him.' After more moves, Akira resigned. "I have to worry about other things." he said. "I schedule this Sunday."

"Next Sunday! We'll all be gone by then." yelled a person.

'Sunday? That when the pro test is.' thought Waya.

---

Sunday:

Everyone except Akira was there. 30 minutes past and Akira still wasn't there. 'Okay, he's not here.' thought his opponent.

'So Akira isn't coming. He is play inter Go with Sai.' Waya notices he made a big mistake. 'Damn it!'

---

Chiyuki: Alright, chapter 12 done!

Mizuki: … I'm bored. Let's play a game Chiyuki!

Chiyuki: No! Play it your self!

Mizuki: I'm a freaking ghost! I can't touch anything!


	13. Sai' vs 'Akira'

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 13

Chiyuki: Wow, we're going fast.

Mizuki: Aren't you and Akira going to become pros?

Chiyuki: I don't think in this chapter. But I know soon.

Mizuki: This is mostly about how Hikaru is about to become an insei. Well, that's the next chapter. He really is playing internet Go. But you still see Chiyuki. Only she gets in a small fight with Waya.

---

Chapter 13: 'Sai' vs. 'Akira'

Akira was at his house playing Sai. 'It can't be Hikaru. Hikaru isn't this strong. But, maybe he tricks me every time we pay, he acts weak.'

---

It was lunch break at the Go association. Waya wasn't in a good mood because he lost by resignation. Chiyuki won.

"Waya-kun, don't you think it's strange that Akira-san would rather play internet Go than do the pro test?"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT TOUYA! AND BESIDES, YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOUR SELF NOT HIM! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU CARE ABOUT HIM SO MUCH! WHAT, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM? WELL, I DON'T CARE ABOUT TOUYA OR YOU. " yelled Waya. This hurt Chiyuki's feelings. What, she can't care for others? And he doesn't care about her?

"Um, I'm sorry Waya-kun." She gets up and exist the lunch room. She cried a bit.

"Jeez Waya, I think you hurt her feelings. I know you lost, but don't take it on her." said Isumi.

"He's right. You know, she may like you. Go and apologize to her." said Nase.

Waya was thinking for what he said. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

---

Akira finally resigned. "It's him. Wait, no it's not."

---

Kyo's House:

Kyo was watering the plants until he felt this static pain in his cheats. "AHH!" he screams.

"What's wrong Kyo?" asked Subaru.

"I'm going to bed. Call me when dinner is ready." as he walks upstairs, Subaru smiled evilly.

"It's a little early, but if Chiyuki gets more miserable, it will happen."

---

Waya searches everywhere for Chiyuki. He even went into the girls' bathroom only to be slapped by Nase. When he goes outside, he could hear rustlings noises in the trees. "There is no wind today." He climbs up the tree to find Chiyuki.

"Waya-kun? What do you want!" she says startled.

"I'm sorry what I said. I was just mad because I lost. Can you forgive me?"

"Hm, maybe I can. I have to think about it." Chiyuki gets down from the tree and walks in the building."

---

The Next Day:

Akira walked into the Go salon being greeted by Ms. Iwzaka. "Hello Akira, how did the first day of the pro test go?"

"Um, I didn't go."

"WHAT! Why not Akira?"

"I had some thing to do." then Mr. Inhita came in.

"Why hello Akira-sensei! Just now I saw that boy you played. He was in an internet café."

As Akira heard this, he hesitated. "Which internet café is it!"

---

Akira was running towards the café. He sees Hikaru in the window. "SHINDOU!" he yells out as he grabs Hikaru.

"WHOA! Touya?" Akira just stared at what Hikaru was doing. He was just on the Shonen Jump homepage.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Hikaru, is this a friend of yours?" asked Yuki's sister.

"Um, kind of. I'll be back." said Hikaru as he pushed Akira outside.

"Jeez Akira, you always pop out of no where. What do you want?"

"Have you ever played internet GO?"

"No, but I have heard of it before. Why do you ask?"

"There as been a really strong player online. His name is 'Sai'. But I guess I was right, you're not Sai."

Hikaru smiled. "So you were right? Well then I'm not Sai."

Akira face saddens. "Alright Shindou," Akira starts walking away. "you'll never have to see me again."

Hikaru's expression rose. "Akira, one day, I'll catch up to you and beat you!"

"You? Why wait, why don't we play a game right now?"

Hikaru couldn't say anything.

---

Chiyuki was at the park climbing a tree. She just sat there. _'Chiyuki, are you still mad at Waya?'_

'Yeah, I didn't expect him to say that. But I'll have to forgive him eventually.'

"Chiyuki! I know you're up there! I saw you climb that tree! Can you come down? I want to give you something!"

Chiyuki comes down the tree. "What do you want Waya-kun?" he hands her a bouquet of flowers.

"I hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry what I said to you." he gave her a quick kiss.

"Waya-kun… I forgive you." Chiyuki lingers onto his heck and kisses him too.

---

Kyo's House:

Kyo finally came out of bed. He felt much better. "Subaru, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by 6:00." he left the house.

'Damn, it didn't work. I'll still have to wait until he breaks her heart. If he doesn't, I have to take care of it my self.' thought Subaru. She smiles evilly again.

---

Mizuki: O.o Waya has to break Chiyuki's heart for 'it' to happen?

Chiyuki: You were being mean Waya! I would never forgive you!

Waya: But you just did!

Chiyuki: It's the authors fault!


	14. Jealous Insei

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 14

Chiyuki: CHAPTER 14! This is going fast.

Mizuki: Are you and Akira gonna become pros now?

Chiyuki: Read it yourself lazy!

---

Chapter 14: Jealous Insei.

About a week has past after the first round of the pro test. Though Akira missed out on his first day, he made it up by winning the rest of his games. Chiyuki also pasted. Waya, Isumi, and Nase failed it on the second round. So Akira and Chiyuki are going to play the real pros now. "You made it too Akira-san? That's great!"

"It looks like you and I are the only ones that made it."

"I hear that Mashiba made it in also."

While Akira and Chiyuki were talking, Waya was spying on them. 'That Akira just wants to impress her. I thought Kyo was the problem but he doesn't come here. I'll show him. I bet I can win Chiyuki!' he thought.

"Jeez Waya, Chiyuki likes you and you know it. Don't get jealous." said Isumi.

"But Isumi, Touya always gets what he wants. Now Chiyuki is his next prize."

"Chiyuki is a person, not a prize. I wonder sometimes what's going on in your head."

Chiyuki said bye to Akira and went home. "Look, Akira is alone!" Waya put his hands into a fist. "I'll show him…"

"Waya! You don't show your anger with violence. Why don't you go talk to Akira your-self?" Waya was already gone.

"AKIRA, I CHALLENGE YOU INTO A DUAL! WHO EVER WINS IS CHIYUKI'S BOYFRIEND!" yelled out Waya.

Isumi had the look that said 'I'm stuck with an idiot.'

"Waya, I don't like fighting. And I'm not Chiyuki's boyfriend. I already have a girlfriend." said Akira.

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK ME! I SEE THAT LOOK IN YOUR EYE!"

Akira looked at Isumi. "Does he always do this?"

"Nope, only on Sunday." he joked.

"Waya, why don't you and I play a game? I think it might calm you down." offered Akira.

"Fine, but if I win, you stay away from Chiyuki."

"Alright, but if I win, you have to stop bugging me on this. I'm getting really annoyed."

"Welcome to my world." muttered Isumi.

After getting the Go board set, they played. Of course, Waya fell behind. Thirty minutes later, Waya had to resign. "I-I resign." he said.

"Waya, your anger took over so you couldn't concentrate. If Chiyuki means this much to you, go and tell her. Though you might not get to see her, it also means you won't see me." Akira got up and left.

"Waya… Chiyuki still likes you."

"But she and Akira are gonna be pros now. She won't come here any longer. I think she might be busy with school so I can't go to her house."

"Don't worry, as long she's happy, you're happy right?"

---

Chiyuki: Okay, that was freaken' short.

Mizuki: So you're not pros yet?

Chiyuki: KEEP READING!


	15. One new Insei Two new Pros

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 15

Chiyuki: I believe we become pros now.

Mizuki: Finally! I have been bored!

Chiyuki: But you see Hikaru and Sai more than us.

Mizuki: BOO! I want my money back!

---

One week later:

Everything starts off with Hikaru, Sai, and Mrs. Shindou walking to the Go Association building where the inseis play. "Are you sure you can do it Hikaru? It cost a lot of money."

"Don't worry mom, I can past easily!" As they got in, the sensei greeted them.

"Welcome. Since the insei exam is still going on, I'll show you around."

Hikaru and Sai were just staring at everything. He also saw a boy looking at him. As Hikaru walked away, he said "My first step to beating Akira Touya!"

"Why don't you come back when you're a bit stronger?" said the sensei to a girl. He looks at Hikaru. "Come in."

"Waya, who was that?" asked Isumi.

"I'm not sure. He might be taking the insei exam. But I think I have a good felling he's going to past."

Hikaru was nervous. He knows that he's not strong enough. And the reason that he has to sit in the formal tradition position. "Hikaru, I'll be waiting in the café down below." As she left, she said to herself, 'Poor Hikaru, he's not going to past. He can't sit like that for more than five minutes.'

Back in the room, the sensei was looking at his games. 'He isn't that strong. The only reason he won was his opponents were weak.' "Who is this Kaga?"

"He's the captain of the Shogi club."

'Shogi? But his game is good.' "Why don't we start now?"

As they played, Sai noticed that Hikaru wasn't doing well. _'Hikaru that was a bad- I guess you can already tell._

'It's no use, I can't win.' he said to himself.

"You know, you don't really have to win to past." said sensei.

Hikaru's eyes widen at this. "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" he yelled.

"What do you mean by that?"

'_Hikaru, don't be rude. Go back and play.'_

"Um, I'm sorry about that…"

"It is okay, by the look of your game, you pass."

"Really! All right!"

"Go get your mother so I can tell her." After Hikaru got his mom, he went to the insei game room. He saw the boy who looked at him talking.

"Hey, did you pass?" he asked.

"Um, yes I did."

"Waya, do you know him?" asked Isumi.

"No, but I saw him in the hallway. You said you're gonna beat Akira Touya. What is you're name?"

"I'm Hikaru Shindou."

"SHINDOU!" yelled the inseis.

"You guys didn't have to yell my last name out. Is there an 'Against Shindou' club around here?"

"Sorry, it's just that, are you Chiyuki's brother or cousin?" asked Waya.

"I'm her brother. How do you know about her?"

"She didn't tell you, Chiyuki came here then passed the first part of the pro test. So now both Akira and Chiyuki are going against pros." said Isumi.

"What about what you said about you saying that you want to beat Akira Touya?" asked Waya.

"I played Akira at a tournament. Though I lost, he expected me to do better because he sees me as a rival-

The other inseis gasped at this. Hikaru must be strong then. Then Mrs. Shindou came in. "My son will be playing here in a month. I hope you look forward into playing him."

---

Shindou's house:

"Chiyuki, I need to talk to you!" yelled out Hikaru.

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell. What do you need?"

"YOU WERE AN INSEI AND NEVER TOLD ME! AND NOW YOU AND TOUYA ARE GOING SMOOCHING OFF TO BECOME PROS!"

"Quit yelling, I had good reasons not to tell you. And I'm not with Touya. He and I are just friends."

'_Hikaru, Chiyuki can do whatever she wants. Just leave her alone.' _said Sai.

'But, you never know. Sure she'll be pro, but I hate Touya! He's a-

'_Don't say it!'_

'I was going to say he's a stuck up jerk.'

"I'm going to Kyo's house. He wanted to play a teaching game." said Chiyuki as she left.

---

One month later:

Hikaru was in the elevator thinking about what he said last time he saw the inseis. A rival! Hikaru wasn't that strong. As he got in, everyone was staring at him. 'Sai, they're all glaring at me…'

'_They think that you're really strong. So they're intimidated.'_

"You can leave your stuff there." said Waya.

"Um, thanks Wa- Waya already left.

Hikaru go out his scheduler telling who he is playing. "Um, who is Uchida?"

"That would be me." As they sat down, she had a sadden face. "I guess you're not worried about the people in the B league."

"Um, not it's not that-

"We have a new student joining us today. His name is Hikaru Shindou. Please make him feel welcome."

For a while Hikaru played her and lost. This was really surprising to everyone. After playing another insei, he also lost.

"Hey Waya, let's get lunch." said Isumi.

"Shindou, we're getting lunch, do you want to come?" asked Waya.

"Sure."

As they went outside, Waya had a few questions. "So how do you know Akira? Did you two go to elementary school together?"

"No, but he did once visit me at Haze. Though, it wasn't that pleasant seeing him. He really wanted to play me so he against me in a Go tournament."

"Is that why he calls you his rival? But you're not that strong."

Hikaru got annoyed by this. "Okay smart one, how do you know Chiyuki?"

"I said she used to come here. She was very strong."

"She beat us all in the A league." said Isumi. "The only person she couldn't beat was Akira. But they seemed good friends."

"THAT'S WHAT PISSES ME OFF MOST" yelled out both Hikaru and Waya.

"You hate Akira too Waya?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course! He's always going like he's the best person in the world! He even won Chiyuki!"

"I always here Chiyuki talking about Akira! I think she likes him." said Hikaru.

"I bet she does. I think she planned becoming pros with him!" Waya yelled out all of a sudden.

"Waya, I thought you said you liked Chiyuki." wondered Isumi.

"You like my sister? That's gonna be tough, because she has been with Kyo for a while."

"That Kyo also! I REALLY HATE HIM! He goes getting Chiyuki's attention!" They finally made it to the small café. They got take out then went back to the Go association building. After lunch, the inseis played more games. But Hikaru soon lost all of them.

---

Kyo's House:

"Wow! You're really talking the pro test?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous, but I think I can past."

"How is it going with the other inseis? Um, mostly Waya."

"He's doing fine, but I haven't seen him in a while."

"Do you think that he's jealous that you so far passed and he didn't?"

"No, but you never know."

---

A few weeks later:

The day has finally come. Right now, Akira was taking pictures with the Oza. Akira was about to take the pro test! Chiyuki had to wait her turn. So she was at home with Kyo watching Akira on T.V.

Over at the association building, Waya was offering Hikaru to watch Akira's game. But before watching, they had to play a game with the other inseis. About thirty minutes later, Hikaru was done and went down to watch Akira's game. "What did I miss!" he said barging in.

"It so far looks like Akira is winning." said Isumi.

"Oh great, another insei." said Mashiba. Waya got annoyed by this.

"He's not just an insei, he's Akira's rival!" he said.

"Yeah, even though he is ranked eighteen in B league."

"YOU GUYS, DON' TELL THEM THAT!" yelled Hikaru.

"Akira never said that." said one of the reporters. The game lasted for a while. In the end, Akira lost. "Even though Akira lost, he stilled played a good game."

"Shindou, we're going home. Isn't you mom going to be worried?" asked Waya. Hikaru only stared at the T.V. 'I'll catch up to him one day. But now, its Chiyuki's game. I hope she will do better.

Finally the day came for Chiyuki's game. She also was going to play the Oza. This game went on for a longer time. At the end, she lost by 5 ½ points. Though she was disappointed, it was enough for her and Akira to become pros. Kyo was happy for the both of them.

---

Chiyuki: Are you happy now Mizuki? We have just become pros.

Mizuki: Finally! You guys take soooo long!

Kikio: I'm busy packing for my vacation! I have no time!

Chiyuki and Mizuki: Can we come?

Kikio: … Let me think about it… (Thinks for 5 hours)

Chiyuki: Well, can we come?

Kikio: … NO!


	16. Random Chapter

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 16

Chiyuki: We are close to the end!

Mizuki: But Kikio barley mentions me or Sai!

Chiyuki: Don't worry; I hear there's going to be a sequel about you!

Mizuki: All right! I rock!

Kikio: Listen, I'm skipping the Young Lions Tournament. I really want to get to the point of this. But this chapter is just random. I want to show the jealousy of Waya. Hahaha!

Waya: You're worse than DarkHand! You are all crazy! runs away

---

The day starts off at the graduation ceremony for Haze. Kimihiro and Kaga are graduating. While that's happening, Chiyuki and Akira were at the pro ceremony. (I have no clue what it is called.) "Ogata- sensei!" yelled out Akira. He just looks at him.

"Welcome, to the world of pros Akira."

"Thank-you Ogata- sensei."

"Akira-san, there you are!" said Chiyuki. Akira was blushing at her because of her clothing. It wasn't reveling, but to Akira…

"Okay Akira-san, what are you looking at? Are you cheating on Yuri-san?" she said sounding annoyed.

"Of course not!"

---

A few weeks later:

Lately, Chiyuki has been with Akira. Waya has noticed this and got angry. He got suspicious when she wouldn't answer her phone. It always has that annoying voice 'Please leave your message after the beep.'

Anyways, it was a rainy day and Akira and Chiyuki were walking around until a little kid came up to them. "Please help me; my brother got caught up in the current in the river."

"Let's go Akira-san!" As the two ran, they found the boy holding onto a rock.

"Please help me!" he yelled. "I can't hold on!" Suddenly, Chiyuki plunges into the river getting a hold on the boy. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Chiyuki swam to the bank of the river letting the boy go. But then, Chiyuki also got swept away. "Akira-san!" she screams.

Waya was walking to his home until he heard screams. He could already tell that it was Chiyuki's voice. "Chiyuki, I'm coming!" But Waya was too late, as he got there, he could see that Akira has already gone for the rescue.

"Thank-you Akira-san." she said while gasping.

This really did piss off Waya. 'I could never get her.'

---

Chiyuki: Random… well it only took two pages. Are you just stalling time again?

Kikio: Yup! I have very good reasons!

Mizuki: I'm getting tired of this! I want to go beat up Waya!

Waya: YOU WOMEN ARE SICK, MAD, AND CRAZY!


	17. He loves me He loves me not

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 17

Kikio: I'm officially back! Las Vegas was Fun! I also went to little Tokyo in Los Angelos. I got a lot of things there!

Chiyuki: We don't care about your trip. Anyways with the story, it might seem like a Chiyuki/Kyo theme. There will be more jealousy of Waya-kun!

Waya: You people are sick… I HATE YOU KYO!

Kyo: YOU'RRE JUST JEALUOS BECAUSE I HAVE CHIYUKI! YOU ARE A LOSER WAYA!

Mizuki: Cool! Dog fight! Cat fight is for girls!

---

Chiyuki was at her house being really bored. She decided to walk to the café to work for a while. '_Chiyuki, you're not working today. Why are you going here?'_

'Akira said he had to go to China for a while. And Waya is busy with the other inseis. I'll just work for a few hours then leave.' As she came in, Aiko greeted her with joy.

"Chiyuki, congratulations on becoming pro!"

Soon, Hatori came in. "Hi Chiyuki, what are you doing here?"

"I have nothing to do. Sometimes I wish I was an insei again."

Chiyuki got to work. A lot of people came in, so Chiyuki had to scramble around for hours. Well, that was until Kyo came rushing in. "Chiyuki-chan, I've been looking for you!"

"Chiyuki-chan? Who is he?" asked Aiko.

"He's one of my friends. Why were you looking for me Kyo-kun?"

"There is going to be a festival soon. Since you are not that busy, I was thinking that you might come with me." he said blushing.

"Sure I'll go with you. Aiko, can you take over?"

"Ok, have a good time with your boyfriend Chiyuki!" she said teasingly.

_'Kyo huh, well you certainly picked the hot guy Chiyuki.'_

'You really have to shut-up.'

Chiyuki and Kyo got to the festival. This year, it was the Cherry Blossom festival. Kyo knew taking her here and other places would be the perfect time. "Do you want some takoyaki Kyo-kun?"

"Uh, sure Chiyuki." Kyo, like Waya, was for some reason nervous around her. 'I could do this.' he thought.

As the day continued, there was going to be a small dance. "Chiyuki, do you want to join me?"

"Sure thing Kyo-kun."

Kyo couldn't tell her then. But the song fit them, well, maybe.

I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not...

---

Kyo took Chiyuki to a Japanese Garden after the festival. They sat down at a near by bench and took her hand. "Chiyuki, wh-who do you like?"

Chiyuki was a bit confused. "Why are you asking me this Kyo-Kun? Is something wrong?"

"You like Waya don't you?"

Chiyuki released his hands. "Kyo, I-I do like him. Why do you seem dis-

She couldn't talk anymore. Kyo had just kissed her, and he wouldn't stop. Right when he kissed her, Waya was right there in front of the whole scene. Waya was just there strolling until he heard his name. That is when he saw the whole entire thing.

He started running with streams of tears coming out. 'If that's how it is Chiyuki, then I don't love you. I've lost to that damn Kyo.'

Back to Chiyuki and Kyo, Mizuki felt a sharp pain. _'Chiyuki, I sensed Waya. And my chest really hurts, you have to stop.'_

Chiyuki stopped the kiss. "Kyo-kun, I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. I-I have to go." Chiyuki started running.

'What have I done?' thought Kyo.

"You hurt her. Because of that, she couldn't tell who she loves." responded Subaru who was suddenly there.

"What are you saying?"

"You know she can never love you. I forbid it remember?"

"Just shut-up you witch!" tears started coming out of Kyo's eyes.

"She can never love you, you are not even human." Subaru started laughing. Kyo stood there speechless.

"Does she know I'm not human?" he asked.

---

Chiyuki was trying to fine Waya. She thinks that Waya saw them. Chiyuki stopped when she couldn't fine him anymore. "Where are you Waya-kun?" Chiyuki was resting at the park until she saw Nase and Isumi.

"Chiyuki, is that you?" asked Isumi.

"Oh, hi you two." she had a disappointed face.

"Why the long face? Is there something wrong?" asked Nase.

"Yeah, some kind of love problem. I like Waya-kun, but Kyo also likes me. What am I going to do?"

"You like Waya?" asked Nase. She only laughed. "Did you know Waya used to like me?"

"I remember that. He got really jealous when he saw me with her this one day. He beat the hell out of me!" said Isumi.

"He finally got over it a month later. I guess he finally understood."

"I didn't know he was like that." said Chiyuki. "I see why he always gets mad at Akira and Kyo. Does that mean he likes me!"

"Why don't you go ask him you-self?" asked Isumi.

"But you guys have insei class tomorrow."

"Why don't you get him something and ask him after class?" wondered Nase.

"Sure, I guess I can do that. Thank-you Nase! Thank-you Isumi!" Chiyuki starts running off to the store.

"I guess Waya would finally have someone." said Nase.

Isumi just kissed her.

---

The next day after class:

"How did you lose ten straight Waya?" asked Hikaru.

"I haven't been felling well. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Suddenly Chiyuki came running towards them. "Waya-kun, I have something to ask you."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

This got Chiyuki nervous. "Um, I got tickets to see a movie. I was really asking if you wanted to go on a date." she got really nervous then. Isumi and Nase were smiling.

Now this made Waya angry. "Why are you asking me! Don't you want to ask Kyo! He is your boyfriend!"

"Waya, Kyo only kissed me because he likes me. But I really like you."

"I THINK YOU LOVE HIM! I BET YOU REALLY WANT TO MARRY HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT, I HATE KYO. AND I HATE YOU ALSO CHIYUKI!" yelled out Waya.

Chiyuki dropped the tickets and a box of chocolate she was going to give him. Tears were coming out. The words 'I Hate You' made her cry. "If that's how it is… THEN I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU WAYA! I guess I may hate you too." Chiyuki started running off. Mizuki had a sadden face.

_'I trusted you Waya. I now also hate you.'_

"Waya, what was that about?" asked Hikaru.

Isumi had his hands in a fist. Chiyuki was so happy the other day. Now, her tears flooded the ocean. Without thinking, he punches Waya to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO HER! CHIYUKI HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU! KYO KISSED HER, BUT SHE DIDN'T LIKE IT! DON'T YOU GET IT, CHIYUKI LOVES YOU!" yelled out Waya. He sat there helplessly.

"S-she loves me?"

Everyone left to find Chiyuki.

---

Chiyuki: WAHHHH! YOU ARE SO MEAN WAYA! I RATHER BE WITH KYO OR AKIRA!

Waya: But Chiyuki-

Hikaru: Comes in with baseball bat). No one can hurt Chiyuki like that.

Mizuki: Comes in with knives). You are really stupid Waya.

Sai: Comes in with sword). You will know die!

Waya: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Isumi: The following scenes are too violent for younger viewers.

Nase: You will see what will happen to Waya next chapter. I hope you read it then.


	18. No hope left

Not Gonna Get Me

Chapter 18

Chiyuki: I will be talking, but not to Waya.

Mizuki: You tell him girl!

Waya: Comes in with several scars. I said I was sorry! Can you forgive me?

Chiyuki: Maybe…

---

Chiyuki kept running until she couldn't run any longer. "I'm so tired."

_'Chiyuki, Waya didn't mean to-_ Chiyuki was still crying. She hasn't felt this way before. 'Maybe I really like Kyo. He was always with me.' That's what hit Chiyuki. "Kyo said that when I'm in trouble, always go to him. Mizuki, we're going to be with Kyo for a while."

_'What about clothing?'_

'I could get that soon. But I have to make sure no one knows.' Chiyuki rushes to her house wondering why Hikaru wasn't home yet. She gets a backpack and packs it with some clothes. She also got her sword and the knife. Chiyuki finally took off.

---

"Chiyuki, where are you!" yelled out Nase.

"Chiyuki, I know Waya hurt you, but- Hikaru didn't know what to say.

"Do you think Waya left to find her too?" asked Isumi.

Hikaru was walking around finding the Go club members coming out of an ice cream shop. "Akari-chan, have you seen Chiyuki?"

"Chiyuki, no I haven't. Is something wrong Hikaru?" Hikaru left finding this information to be not useful.

---

_Ding Dong! _Subaru opened the door finding a sad Chiyuki. "Chiyuki, what's wrong? Did something bad happen to you?"

"Um, it was Waya-

"Oh you poor thing! Please come inside."

"Is Kyo-kun home?"

"He said he had to do something important. I see you have a backpack. Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"Um, yes I would." As Chiyuki came in, Subaru smiled evilly.

---

"What have I done?" wondered Waya. He was in a tree like Chiyuki would do. "Chiyuki didn't mean to kiss him but why do I feel like she meant to!"

"She didn't want to; I guess it was my fault." Waya turned around finding Kyo.

"Where did the hell did you come from!"

"I love Chiyuki, but now I realized she loves you even more. I could see why. I'm not even human."

"What are you saying? What do you mean you're not human?" Kyo was already gone. 'Not human, why would he say that?' "I'm going to fine Chiyuki. I guess she might have gone to Kyo's house.

---

Chiyuki was in the backyard playing with small ducks. "I've seen you like those ducks." said Subaru.

"They are very adorable." As Chiyuki continued watching them, Subaru smiled.

"Whatever happen to that boy you are always with?" she asked.

This question made Chiyuki freeze. Why would she ask this? "You mean Waya, I haven't seen him." Dark clouds started to appear. "He and I got into a fight. I guess it was my fault. I did kiss Kyo-kun."

"Kyo did always tell me he liked you. But I forbid him to love."

Chiyuki was stunned. "Why would you do that to him? Kyo is really a nice guy."

"He is not human. Not him, me or you."

Now Chiyuki was scared. "Wha-What do you mean? I am human and so is Kyo!"

_'Chiyuki, you have to get away. RUN!'_

She couldn't run because Subaru already gripped her. That's when Waya finally came. "Chiyuki, there you are, and- What are you doing to her Subaru!"

"You must be the one who broke her heart. Now she must perish."

"Let go of her! What are you going to do?" Subaru got the bracelet that Chiyuki always worn. As she took it off, Chiyuki started to transform. "Waya, run!" But it was too late. She turned into a six foot cat like beast! Her eyes red with furry and claws sharp as knives. She had fangs five inches long. Her hair was long as herself. Parts of her clothing were ripped and Waya saw it all. "STAY AWAY FORM ME WAYA!" She starts running in the woods.

"What did you do to her!" asked Waya.

"This is all your fault you stupid kid. Hahahah!" Waya started running towards where Chiyuki ran.

"Why did you do it? You know that can hurt her!" yelled out Kyo who was suddenly there.

"You know you can't stop her now. I have won."

"You are a sick woman!" Kyo starts flying not to Chiyuki, but to Hikaru.

---

Hikaru, Isumi, and Nase were at Hikaru's house now. "Where could she have gone? It's not like Chiyuki to run like this."

"Do you think she went with Kyo?" asked Nase.

"I don't really know Nase-san." Kyo came inside. Only it didn't look like Kyo. He looked much older (around his early twenties) with longer hair, and with beautiful black angel wings. His clothing also changed looking like a priest. "I saw Chiyuki running somewhere."

"I-is that you Kyo?" stammered Isumi.

"This is my true form. I am not really human. I'm really a guardian angel."

"Wait, what's going on!" yelled out Hikaru.

"Chiyuki is in grave danger." He put the book 'Demon's Love' on the desk. "Have you read this story?"

"I think I did." said Isumi. "Why is this important?"

"If you did, then this is what happens to Chiyuki. By Waya breaking her heart, Subaru was able to release her true form; 'Kioku Demon' is what the name is. Chiyuki will turn into this demon if the bracelet she wears comes off while seeing her true love."

Suddenly, Sai got a message from Mizuki. _'Sai, you have to get Hikaru to the wood! Chiyuki is in danger!'_

_'Mizuki, how were you able-_

_'You have to hurry Sai!'_

_'Hikaru, Mizuki said she was in the woods. Get Kyo and let's go!'_

"Kyo, I think Chiyuki is in the woods. We have to go there!"

"I guess you are right."

"I'll drive there. You can fly right Kyo?" asked Isumi.

---

Waya kept running but got tired. His shoe got stuck in mud making him trip. He started crying. "I can't do anything right…" Suddenly, Subaru came standing right next to him. She started to whisper to him.

"This is your entire fault. You can't do anything. I will grow powerful while Chiyuki grows weak. You will perish as well."

Because of the rough terrain, Kyo got to Waya first. "Subaru, leave him alone! You have to leave!"

"I see you reveled your true self Kyo." She looks at Waya one last time and leaves.

"You have to go get Chiyuki. She must be deep in the woods. You have to hurry Waya!"

"I have to energy left. Even if I do find her, I will die as well. There is no hope left. No hope…"

"You are crazy Waya! Hurry now, you have to get up!" Kyo tried to get Waya up, but his foot was stuck in the mud. "GET UP DAMMIT!"

When Waya finally got up, he collapsed on the ground. "I-I can't go on."

'Please help me Waya-kun…' Waya was hearing the real voice of Chiyuki. Now he really got up and started running. Kyo, though, didn't go. He had his own business to attend to. He was going to Subaru.

---

"What am I?" wondered Chiyuki while looking at herself in a river. Now like this, she remembered her whole past. Both her parents loved her. Her father never died and she was an only child. 'We would always love you Chiyuki.'

"STAY OUT OF Y HEAD! YOU NEVERED LOVED ME!" She remembered that her parents never let her out, but only during school hours. They don't let her see anyone. 'Mother, how come you won't let me out? I want to play with Kyo.' 'I don't want you to get sick with all the germs. Now help me back this bread.' Her father would always check Chiyuki's bracelet if it was on. He also kept watched when she was around with boys. 'Who is that boy? I told you no boyfriends.' 'But Kyo is my friend. How come I can't see him?' 'Getting a boyfriend too early is bad. I want you to be the smartest girl. School first, then boyfriends.'

Chiyuki looks at herself. 'I see why father made me study college textbooks.' She can finally remember when she once turned into the Kioku. She had a crush on a boy in the fifth grade. When she proposed to him, he only laughed saying why he would like a girl that was smarted than him. Well, he wasn't exactly the smartest person. When Chiyuki said she was sorry for making a fool of herself, he got angry and grabbed her. By doing this, her bracelet came off. Kioku came out scaring the people. Chiyuki's parents stood there watching it all happen. 'No matter what, we would always love you.' She now knew why she ran away. She didn't want to give her parents any more sorrow. But why couldn't she remember before about her parents?

'_Chiyuki, you have to find Waya and tell him.'_

'Waya wouldn't want to see a beast like me…'

---

Kyo found Subaru at a small temple underground their house. She had a séance with her. "The beast will take over."

"You have to stop this! Chiyuki will get hurt and it would be your fault!"

"I don't care, what are you going to do about it? Don't you have to save your little friend?"

Kyo looked at her with flaring eyes. He starts flying off to Chiyuki instead. She was more important than Subaru.

---

As Chiyuki almost fell asleep, she saw Waya come, only he looked liked he had a broken leg. "Chi-Chiyuki."

"What are you doing here? You have to leave before-. Chiyuki felt a sharp pain in her chest. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Waya could see that the cat beast was getting worst. Her claws and fangs grew longer. Her eyes now looked like real fire.

"**Hahaha! Now the real beast has come, no one can stop me!" **

'_Chiyuki, I think something is controlling you!' _But it was too late. As the beast grew, Mizuki could sense that Chiyuki was getting weaker and weaker.

"**You cannot stop me! Your little Chiyuki is going to be gone! This body is mine, and you will be gone your-self!"**

Over with Subaru, she too was getting powerful. The more the Kioku beast grows, Subaru gets the power too. "As long Kioku grows, I will too! Soon it will all go to me! Chiyuki will die and I will kill all of existence!

Soon, Kyo finally came. "What happen here!"

"**You must be Kyoku. No matter, you are too late."**

Kyo grabbed Kioku and tried to punch her, but failed. "What did you do to Chiyuki!"

"**Madam Subaru said we can take over this universe! You will all die!**" Kyo grabbed her arm preventing her to hurt him or Waya.

"Waya, you have to tell Chiyuki! She is still in the- AHHH!" Kioku threw Kyo to a rock making him bleed. Finally, Isumi, Nase, and Hikaru came.

"What the heck is that thing!" yelled out Hikaru.

Waya stood up grabbing Kioku's arm. "Chiyuki…"

"**Dumb boy, Chiyuki isn't here. I have complete control."**

"I'm sorry Chiyuki; I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"**I said Chiyuki isn't here! She can't hear you. Chiyuki is dead!"**

Sai was looking of Mizuki. He found her on the ground panting. _'Mizuki, what is that thing! Where is Chiyuki!'_

'_Kioku took her. She is dead!'_

"Waya, you have to tell Chiyuki how you really feel about her! She will never come back if you don't tell!" yelled Kyo.

"Chiyuki is not dead. I know you are there." said Waya.

"**No matter what, you cannot stop me!"**

"CHIYUKI, I KNOW YOU ARE STILL IN THERE! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU INTO THIS MONSTER! I RALLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I want to be with you, to play, to cry, and to worry with you. CHIYUKI, I LOVE YOU!"

"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE IS DEAD! YOU WILL BE NEXT!**"

"S-she is not dead. Because she knows I love her, and I love her too. YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO DIE!" Suddenly, Waya stood up kissing Kioku. He knew doing this will bring back Chiyuki.

"**What are you dong! You little- AHHHHHHH!**

A kiss was Kioku's weakness. The beast spirit took off from Chiyuki. **"You will all die…" **Back with Subaru, her body seemed to be turning to ash.

"What is happening! Why is my body turning to ashes! Waya… you little freak…" Subaru was now ashes.

As Chiyuki turned back, Waya held her tight while crying. "Chiyuki, I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to say anything Waya-kun." Everyone else stood there speechless.

---

Chiyuki: Oh Waya-kun… ( Has sparkling eyes. )

Waya: You don't have to say anything. (Hugs Chiyuki. )

Mizuki: Gross, a mushy teen love scene.

Hikaru: Don't be so mean.

Kyo: So that's it! Nothing else?

Isumi: There is another chapter.

Nase: YAY! More to read.

Kikio: If you read this properly, you could kind of tell I copied it from the last episode of Fruits Basket. I also copied the names Kyo, Hatori, and Ayame. **But this isn't the last chapter**! We have two more chapters to go! Thx for reading!


	19. Afterwards

Not Gonna Get Me

Mizuki: Waya and Chiyuki won't be here, so I'll be taking!

Sai: Where are they anyways?

Mizuki: Well…

Waya and Chiyuki: comes in tied up. I"LL KILL YOU MIZUKI!

Mizuki: YIKES! runs away.

Sai: Did she tie you guys up?

Waya and Chiyuki: yes, yes she did…

Kikio: There will be a small songfic between Kyo and Chiyuki.

---

One Week Later:

Chiyuki was at Waya's room putting bandages on him. He got hurt from the fight with Kioku. (I know, I didn't mention him getting hurt…) Since Waya's parents were at work and Ayame was at a friend's house, they were alone. So Waya knew this would be the time to tell her, even though he screamed it out.

"Kyo isn't human?" asked Chiyuki. She continued to bandage him.

"That's what he said. He thinks that's why you can't love him. I always thought an angel can love."

"There, I'm done. Is there any wounds I missed?"

Waya started to smile. "Ow, my chest really hurts!"

"I'm sorry Waya-kun; I didn't realize that I hurt you that much! Don't move your arm, it had the most wounds." As she started to unbutton his shirt, he was ready to grab Chiyuki. "Waya, I don't see anything. Are you sure your chest-

Waya had just grabbed and hugged her. Her face was close to his chest, they both fell on the bed. "Waya-

"Don't say anything right now. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Chiyuki, I love you."

Tears came out of her eyes. "I love you too Waya-kun." They both fell asleep.

---

1 hour later:

"Onii-chan I'm home!" yelled out Ayame. "Where are you? You said you'll be home all day!"

Waya got up first. "What?" He could hear Ayame. "Crap, Chiyuki, wake-up! Ayame is here!"

She woke up. "Ayame? Waya, where's your shirt!"

"CRAP!" Chiyuki got his shirt and tried to put it on. They could hear Ayame coming.

"I know you're in there onii-chan." While going upstairs, Waya accidentally pushed Chiyuki on the ground also ripping part of her shirt. Waya fell right on top of her, still without his shirt. "Onii-chan- Ayame saw them and froze. "I'm telling mom you're having se-

A pillow was thrown at his face. "If you tell mom about this, I will send you to hell!" Being scared, Ayame ran to his room. "I-I'm sorry about this Chiyuki."

"It's okay Waya-kun. Oh, part of my shirt is ripped." She headed out the door. "I hope you get better Waya-kun."

"Um, thanks for bandaging me Chiyuki."

"Waya-kun."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Put your shirt on."

"AH! Sorry you had to see that!"

As Chiyuki left, her cell phone rang. A text message was sent to her. 'Meet me at the Japanese Garden tomorrow. –Kyo' 'What does Kyo want?' thought Chiyuki.

---

Dinner at Waya's house:

"Mom, I saw onii-chan making out with Chiyuki-senpai." said Ayame.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled out Waya.

"Oh Waya, I knew you can do it! When is the wedding!" asked his mother.

Waya got up and started chasing Ayame around the house. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

---

Chiyuki was at the Japanese garden that Kyo took her. _'Do you think he wants to kiss you again Chiyuki?' _teased Mizuki.

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!

'I don't he wants me for that Mizuki.' Soon Kyo came, only as his real form. "Kyo-kun, is that really you?"

He didn't say anything; all he did was look at the sky. "Chiyuki, I won't be here any longer.

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"I have to go back, back to the heavens."

"But why Kyo? I don't understand!"

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
beyond the clouds over the mountains  
we'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

"My job is finally done here. I will stay here until you find your true love. After that, I'm gone."

"But, Kyo, will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not…"

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get us, get us...  
(Not gonna get us)

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Tears were coming out of Chiyuki's eyes. They have been together for so long, and now he's gone. She hugged him and cried on his chest. "Do you really love me Kyo-kun?" she asked.

He pushed her away slightly and gave her a kiss. "Do you love me, or Waya?"

"I love Waya, but I love you too."

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get... gonna get...)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us...  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us"

"I'm sorry Chiyuki, I don't ant to go, but I have to." He handed her his bandana that he always wore and gave her a kiss. "I want you to keep this. The other angles won't let me keep this anyways. I also want you to keep Subaru's house. She's gone, so you can have it."

"Kyo-kun…" she couldn't say anymore. He started to disappear. "I love you Chiyuki." A feather from his wing was left, and she took it. Tears came out of eyes again.

_'I'm sorry about this Chiyuki; I didn't know that- I rather not say anything.'_

---

Six months later:

Hikaru, Isumi, Nase, Waya, and Chiyuki were at the park playing football. Chiyuki wore the bandana that Kyo wore, but she didn't tell anyone about his disappearance. Mizuki was in a tree looking worried. So Sai came to talk to her. _'Is there something wrong Mizuki?'_

_'I'm worried.'_

_'About Chiyuki? But she's okay now.'_

_'I mean about us. I saw Kyo disappear, and I wondered about us. Will be disappearing? I've been with Chiyuki for two years.'_

_'I think I've been with Hikaru for a year and a half.'_

_'We will disappear eventually. I just want to know when.'_

---

Chiyuki: WAHHHH!

Waya: Why are you crying about now?

Chiyuki: Sai and Mizuki will disappear, Kyo is gone, and the story is over!

Mizuki: I'm still here, and there will be another chapter. A little extra form Kikio.

Chiyuki: What is it about?

Mizuki: Just about us, and some nightmares and jealousy of Waya.

Waya: I thought we were over that! Kyo is gone, and Akira is in China!

Kikio: It takes place in the middle of the story.

Waya: I have women…

Chiyuki: YOU HATE ME!

Waya: NOT YOU! I MEAN KIKIO AND MIZUKI!

Chiyuki: … yeah right…


	20. Bonus Chapter

Not Gonna Get Me

Bonus Chapter!

Waya: My nightmares… I hate you Kikio.

Kikio: We all love you Waya. But it's not just your nightmares, alright?

Waya: I hate you very much. I hate you and DarkHand.

Kikio: WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HATE HER, YOU HATE ME, WHO ELSE CAN YOU HATE?

---

Story 1:

He didn't even notice!

Chiyuki was at Nase's house fixing her hair. "Are you sure it looks good on me? Do you think Isumi will like it?"

"Don't worry Nase-san. Putting your hair up is cuter than your hair down."

"Okay then…"

Before insei class:

"Hello Isumi-san!" said Nase. She had the new look on her hair.

'Why did she change her hair?' wondered Waya. Isumi didn't say anything. It looks like he didn't even notice. Nase just stood there with a disappointed face. Isumi noticed that.

"Is there something wrong Nase?"

"OH! Nothing's wrong!" 'Hmph! He didn't even notice! What if I shaved my head? Or cut it to look like a soldier? Would he notice me then?'

"Ahem, AHEM!" coughed Waya.

"Are you getting sick Waya? I don't want to catch it."

"YOU DORK! How could you not notice! A real man would have complemented her by now."

"What do you mean Waya? You seem angry."

"You're older than me! You should know how to woo a girl!

"What!" I started to stare at Nase.

"Forget Isumi-san, I'll handle it."

"Wait, I get it! Nase, your hair is really cu-

Nase hit him with her lunch. "DON"T SAY IT! IT"S EMBARRINSING!" she noticed that she hit him. "I'M SORRY ISUMI-SAN!"

Waya's POV:

Girls are weird, but especially Nase-san!

---

Kikio: Okay, I copied that from DNAngel volume 11 short story 3…

---

Story 2

Happy birthday Chiyuki!

It was Chiyuki's birthday, so Hikaru got her a present. (Who Wouldn't?) When she opened it, it was a necklace, but she noticed that there was nothing for Mizuki.

"Onii-chan, what about Mizuki?"

Hikaru started thinking. 'Is she 1000 years old? Maybe she's 2000 years old.'

Chiyuki went to her room and got out a sketch pad. She drew a picture of Mizuki, and a really good one too. She looks at it and sighs. _'Chiyuki, I like presents from **guys**, not girls.' _This irritated Chiyuki, so she went to bed. The next morning, Chiyuki finds her sketchbook next to her bed. She saw the words 'Thank-you' on it. This made Chiyuki smile.

---

Kikio: I also copied that from DNAngel volume 11, short story 2.

---

Story 3:

Haunting Waya:

One day, Isumi, Waya, and some other friends were walking home. (There are on girls in this group.) They passed by a haunted house. Knowing that Waya was a scaredy cat, they dared him to go in, and walk all around the house. 'There are no such things as ghost…' he kept repeating to himself. As he kept walking, he trips over a floorboard. "Ow, why did they make me do this dare?" he gets up and continued to walk. She goes through a small door. On the other side, he saw a few paintings. But one painting had an angel with a knife. But the angel looked liked Kyo! And right next to the angel, dead, was him!

"What's going on here!" Panicking, he runs deeper into the house. When he stopped running, he heard faint singing and a violin playing. "WHO"S THERE! COME OUT!" he runs towards the door where he can hear the music playing. He opens the door and "AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" right behind the door was the angel Kyo playing the violin. "What are you doing here Waya!"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Practicing the violin, it's peaceful playing it here. Why are you here?"

"I was dared to come in here."

"You seem to be panting a lot? Were you running scared?"

"Of course not! I have to be brave to protect Chiyuki!"

"I protect her. You are just her boyfriend." he continues playing his violin. But then he puts on an evil smile. "Since you entered this house without my permission, you will soon be haunted by the Kioku ghost.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Kioku a spirit demon?"

"Spirit, ghost, they are both the same thing. Kioku will come tomorrow."

---

Next Morning:

Waya was still in bed until his alarm clock rang. As he got up, he saw a white figure in front of him. "AHHH! IT'S THEKIOKU GHOST." Waya got out of bed and jumped out of his window, screaming, to find Kyo.

Ayame came out of the white covers. "Was my costume that scary?"

---

Kikio: LOL! ☺

---

Story 4:

Waya's nightmares part 1:

"Help me, please, help me. Please come for me. I'll be waiting here for you…" Waya was running in a dark temple. He could hear Chiyuki's voice. "I'm coming Chiyuki!" As he kept running, he found Chiyuki on her knees. It looked like she was praying.

"He's not coming for me."

Waya put his hand on her shoulder. "Chiyuki, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"I keep calling him, but Kyo isn't coming for me!"

Waya had a surprised face. 'Why does she want Kyo!' He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, well, I guess that's it. She asked for me!" It was Kyo! He was in his angel form. Soon, he was in a tuxedo holding Chiyuki in a wedding dress in his arms. "I'll be taking her now."

"Bye Waya!" said Chiyuki.

Waya could see the other inseis happy. "My sister's married!" yelled out Hikaru. "Go Chiyuki" yelled out Isumi and Nase. "I'm so happy." cried Akira.

"What is going on here!" Waya then woke up from his nightmare. "Wha-what was that about?"

"Onii-chan, can you keep it down. You won't stop screaming and it's two in the morning. Of course Chiyuki-senpai won't marry you, you aren't that smart."

Waya threw a pillow at his face. "Get out of my room!"

---

Next morning:

"Chiyuki, are you going to marry Kyo?" yelled out Waya.

She put her hand on his forehead. "Are you felling okay today? Besides, I'm still too young."

"Sorry about that…"

---

Kikio: I also copied that from DNAngel volume 11. I'm so addicted to DNAngel!

---

Story 5:

Waya's Nightmares part 2:

"See you tomorrow Isumi-san!" Waya was walking home from insei class. As he walked around the corner, he saw Akira and Chiyuki walking together. He also saw a small box behind him. 'Hmph, he always gets her! Well I know I'm much better than him!'

"Bye Akira-san!" said Chiyuki. Waya was now relieved. But then he got scared when he saw Akira walking towards him.

"Oh, Waya-san, just the person who I wanted to see."

"Waya-san, what are you up to Touya?"

"Hm? What are you talking about? I wanted to invite you to my apartment. And I would feel much better if you call me Akira." Waya was disturbed by this. To se what he was up to, he followed him. They finally came to his apartment. It was really clean. Well, for Akira's sake it was. But he didn't see a Go board. "Okay listen, I don't like you and you don't like me. Don't think we'll start a friendship now. So what do you want from me? Money, food, but not Chiyuki."

"I don't want those kinds of items."

"Chiyuki is not an item. You give her bad respect for that. I can't believe that she thinks of you as a friend."

"I don't want Chiyuki either." Akira suddenly pushed Waya against the wall and kissed him hard. Once he was done, Waya had a frightened face.

"What's wrong with you! I HATE YOU!"

"But I like you Waya." he got out the small box. He opened it; it had a ring inside it. "Waya, will you marry me?"

"AHHH!" Waya woke up from another nightmare with a pillow in his face. Ayame threw it at him to prevent the screaming.

"You have problems onii-chan. I'm getting tired of it."

---

Next morning:

Waya was walking to the park. He promised to meet Chiyuki there. But he had his head down the whole time embarrassed from that dream. When he got there, he saw Akira and Chiyuki. 'Great, Touya's here.' "Hi Chiyuki!"

"Hello Waya-

Akira suddenly got up from the park bench and looked at Waya. "What do you want Tou-

"Akira-san!" Akira had just punched Waya.

"Not even in my dreams Waya." he walked away.

"Are you okay Waya-kun!"

Waya has those swirly eyes. "Did he know I kissed him? I guess he felt it…" Chiyuki just had a confused face.

---

Kikio: Well that's it! I like story 5! Waya likes Touya!

Waya: No I don't!

Chiyuki: Are you cheating on me Waya-kun!

Waya: No! I hate you Kikio! I hate you too Touya.

Akira: You are a very bad kisser…

Waya: You kissed me first!

Chiyuki: I knew it!

Kikio: Make sure to read Missing: Sai and Mizuki. It's a sequel to Not Gonna Get Me! Thanks Everyone!


End file.
